As long As you love me
by D. Elizabeth Vasar Gasso
Summary: Cuando tu vida se convierte en la obra de teatro manipulada por alguien mas...
1. Prolegómeno

Esta historia está inspirada en ti mi dulce dama, que solo en sueños he visto tus ojos mirándome con amor… pero MIENTRAS TU ME AMES… los detalles están demás.

* * *

Prolegómeno:

Te imaginas, tú de todos conociendo a tu artista favorito, a tu ídolo, a tu dios de olimpo…

Puedes imaginar estar en su presencia, escuchar su voz, su risa, su llanto.

Cuando soñaste, no creíste que el dolor pudiera participar en tu cuento de hadas vuelto realidad.

Creíste que un ángel anunciaba tu muerte, pero al morir no creíste llegar a un lugar como ese: donde no eres un ser humano sino un fantasma rondando entre vivos y muertos.

La vida no era fácil, pero no creíste que sería así de difícil.

Cuando rogabas por felicidad no comprendiste que la vida, la vida podía ser una puta vestida de princesa, que te podía dar todo y convertirlo en una mentira.

Si tuvieras un deseo ¿Cuál sería?, algunos deseamos dejar de estar tristes y ser felices toda la eternidad. Pero ¿Qué deseas tú?

En la vida de Rachel Berry solo había un deseo, no volverse a enamorar.  
En la vida de Quinn Fabray solo había un deseo, poder regresar el tiempo atrás.

Pero como lo sabrás, la vida jamás te da lo que deseas, sin importar cuanto lo añores, la vida no se trata de lo que quieres… se trata de lo que necesitas.

Pero sabes que es lo peor, lo peor es que al desear y no encontrar, tu fe muere dejando un vacío que hiere en cada segundo que pasa. Entonces encuentras la apatía: aquel sentimiento que llega después de tantas desilusiones y tanto dolor, es la emoción que te protege cuando ya no hay nada más que lo haga. Es la emoción que llega después de que pierde todas las otras. La apatía es el limbo entre la vida y la muerte.

Rachel Berry es una estudiante de leyes, tiene 21 años de edad. Hija de Hiram Berry y Shelby Corcoran; hermana de Allison Berry; tía de Victoria y Violetta Hart Berry. Mejor amiga de Jane Gómez. No tiene sueños ni ilusione. Pero tiene una obsesión que la ciega ante las señales de alerta, pues cuando su corazón ha revivido en los labios de un ángel, ni las luces rojas la aleja del título de ilusa.

Quinn Fabray es la actriz que hace el papel de Dianna Agron, la antagonista en Glee. Tiene 27 años de edad. Impulsada por el deseo de olvidar a Santana López, a quien conoció en el set de Glee el primer día de grabación y con quien los fans la han colocado en una relación con el sobrenombre de Quinntana o en el fanfiction de Glee como Riveragron, se embarca en una aventura para forzar una relación.

Porque las mentiras siempre salen a la luz.  
Porque si juegas procura no jugar con el corazón.  
Porque al amar no hay que ocultar.  
Porque las promesas son para cumplirse y no romperse.  
Porque si es muy bueno no puede ser verdad  
Porque las actrices saben cómo actuar….

Si tu corazón te dice quédate, mientras tu mente grita corre ¿La decisión a quien le corresponde?

* * *

A/N: No es mi primera historia Faberry publicada, hay otras en la red bajo otro seudónimo, pero quise probar suerte con un nuevo nombre. Necesito saber si he mejorado o voy en retroceso.

So, ¿alguien me reconoce?

* * *

(Gracias "cariño" por haber sido la primera quien ha leído mi historia, pues siendo tu mi alma gemela tu aprobación y tu emoción fueron el "ok" para mi contraparte)

(Je T´Aime Lover, Forever and Always)


	2. Un Ángel anuncia tu muerte

**As a long as you love me.**

_**Capitulo primero:**__Un ángel anuncia tu muerte._

Es lo más extraño que te ha sucedió, lo más extraño pero quizá lo mejor que te ha pasado.

Cuando dijiste que los esperarías fuera de la habitación de hotel en donde se hospedaban, no creíste que algo así de imposible te sucediera, de todos a TI. La chica con más mala suerte. La que era, quizá no un cero a la izquierda porque la gente sabia de ti, pero siempre fuiste una rechazada por la sociedad.

Saliste y tras de ti cerró la puerta de la habitación, te recargaste en ella y dejaste salir un suspiro. Querías por un momento olvidar la tensión que se sentía entre tus padres y tu hermana mayor. Cerrando los ojos, trataste de olvidar los problemas que se habían maximizado con estas disque vacaciones.

Escuchaste unos suaves sollozos, abriste los ojos de inmediato y giraste tu cara hasta la dirección de donde creías venían los sonidos.

A unas cuantas puertas estaba una mujer rubia sentada en el suelo, su cabeza escondida entre las rodillas que tenía recogidas hasta su pecho. Te llego aquel sentimiento altruista de ayudar a los demás, pero los nervios, la vergüenza impedían que tus pies se movieran; respiraste lo más profundo que pudiste, y obligaste a tu cuerpo a dar pasos para acercarte a la mujer.

"Derecha, izquierda, inhala, derecha, izquierda, exhala, derecha, izquierda, inhala, derecha, izquierda, exhala" Tu mente decía esa clase de mandato a todo tu organismo, y lentamente, y a paso forzado, llegaste hasta estar a un lado de la mujer.

-Are you ok?- Ingles no era y quizá nunca seria tu fuerte, pero lo estabas intentando para conocer el estado de la mujer.

Su cuerpo brinco un poco, era obvio que la mujer no esperaba a alguien, o no esperaba que alguien estuviera interesado en su bienestar. Su cara salió de su escondite, y se giró hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los tuyos.

Entonces te diste cuenta, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojizos, reconociste esas retinas color verde/dorado. Suspiraste hondo, cuando estuvieras sola, entonces ahí gritarías, saltarías y podrás morir en paz, por el momento algo dentro de ti necesitaba saber cómo estaba.

-do you need something? Maybe I can call someone to help you- y te mira como si no entendiera el idioma en el que estás hablando, y puede que sea así, tu ingles no es bueno.

-I´m sorry, my English is not good, maybe I´m here just talking and you don't understand a word I´m saying- y ella te mira con esos ojos tan imponentes, pero llenos de emociones que jamás habías visto. Entonces te das cuenta que no estas mirando las fotografías por internet, no estás viendo las imágenes sin movimiento que aparecen en las revistas, ni los ojos que suelen dibujar emociones actuadas como en la televisión o las películas, no, estás viendo a una mujer viva, y sin máscaras, la estás viendo en directo.

-I undestand what you are saying, i just don't understand why are you talking to me- y esas palabras salen de su boca en el mismo tono que cuando está actuando como la antagonista de tu serie favorita.

-I'm sorry, I just though … I don't usually think, that's the problem, I was just trying to know if you were fine that´s all-

-Do you do this with all the people?-

-no, you are the first and obviously I did a mistake- Esas son tus palabras finales, una cosa es admirarla y quizá hacer hasta lo imposible por ella, pero no vas a permitir que te lastimen, no lo has hecho con los otros que han querido hacerlo, no vas a comenzar ahora solo porque ella es la máxima idolatría que has tenido.

Caminas de regreso a la habitación, dándole la espalda y queriendo evitar que ella se dé cuenta que si te causo un daño con sus palabras. Pero antes de que golpes la puerta para que te abran, su voz retumba en el pasillo.

-I´m sorry, I had a shit day and I am trying to hurt other just to make the feel the same. I´m not like that. The opositive through-

-I know- le dices pero no la miras, no quieres… no sabes ni porque lo haces, solo no quieres mirarla a los ojos.

Sus pisadas se escuchan por todo el lugar, sientes su presencia tras de ti, no quieres mirarla, de verdad que no lo quieres hacer; pero te sorprendes cuando te gira hasta que están frente a frente. Ahora si notas los 13 centímetros de diferencia entre ustedes, pero wow, es hermosa. La televisión se quedó corta al mostrar su belleza.

-you know who I am, don't you?- y no es una pregunta, aunque haya hecho un tono de cuestionamiento.

-Yes, the first moment I lay eyes on you- y no parece sorprenderle

-what´s your name?-

-Rachel Berry -

-You are Latina, don't you?-

-yes, Mexican exactly-

-How old?-

-enough to play in the casino and drink alcohol- y le sonríes, tratando de no mostrarle lo nerviosa que estas por tantas preguntas que te esta hacienda.

- I'm sorry for all the question I am doing; it looks like a job interview-

-I know, ask as you please but just stop saying sorry-

-You are here alone or with someone?-

-I would prefer to be here alone but badly I'm here with my family-

-oh- es lo único que dice, y quieres saber porque parece decepcionada con la respuesta que le has dado.

-talking about them, I ask myself why aren´t they out of the room-

Y en ese momento parece que los has invocado, porque la puerta de tu habitación, la que está a un metro de ti y de ella, sale tu hermana hecha una furia.

La puerta se cierra tas de ella, camina unos pasos murmurando algo que no puedes distinguir, se detiene y es cuando te mira, y mira a la mujer frente a ti. Vuelve a mirarte y luego mira de nuevo a la mujer. Una sonrisa se forma en su rostro, y el tuyo se torna rojo. Conoces a tu hermana y sabes lo que pensó en esta situación.

-Rachel que rápido te has conseguido compañía- les sonríe a ambas.

-no es lo que parece- tratas de justificarte aun sabiendo que es tarde, que la idea ya se le ha metido a su cabeza.

-¿Por qué no nos presentas?- pregunta la inteligente de tu hermana. Suspiras es lo único que te queda.

Miras a la mujer frente a ti, pidiendo un permiso silencioso, no quieres que ella se sienta incomoda por ningún motivo. Pero al ver que te encuentras en una discusión interna contigo misma y con ella, se te adelanta.

-mi nombre es Quinn, Quinn Fabray-

Ya sabias quien era ella, pero que su voz te haya confirmado el nombre que muchas veces has pronunciado en tu mente (como deseando que ella se aparezca mágicamente frente a ti) es un impacto total.

-te pareces mucho a la actriz que hace de Dianna Agron en la serie con la que Rachel está obsesionada- Juras que tu naciste solo para que tu hermana te hiciera pasar por vergüenzas, como si el día que naciste ella prometió reírse a costa tuya.

-Alisson!- gritas, queriéndole decir que se calle, que deje de hablar.

-eso es porque yo soy la actriz que interpreta a Dianna Agron en la serie que tu hermana está obsesionada con-

Jamás has creído que la vergüenza pudiera matar, pero por ahora, deseas que lo pueda lograr. Que acabe contigo de una vez por todas, ¿Por qué que hay peor? Que tu hermana se burle de ti frente a tu actriz favorita o que tu actriz favorita se burle de ti. Definitivamente la segunda, estas muy segura.

No quieres que ninguna note como tus mejillas se tiñen de rosa, puede que tu color de piel sea moreno/claro, pero aún se nota el rojo.

Las dos ríen, y te asombras por la risa de la mujer frente a ti. Nunca has escuchado a un ángel reír, pero crees que así debe de ser el sonido. Tan suave, tan delicado, aterciopelado, dulce (¿por qué el diccionario no tiene palabras suficientes?)

No puedes evitarlo, la miras como si fuera la cosa más hermosa, más delicada, más bella, más… más… más perfecta. Y sabes que no es solo tu fanatismo, no es un sueño, un deseo, una fantasía… nada de eso. Porque has tenido otras fantasías, otros sueños y no se sienten tan reales como ahora.

Su risa es como un despertar, como si hubieras estado dormida. Como si hubieras estado viviendo con los ojos cerrados. Como si hubieras estado muerta… y ahora, ahora estas tan viva, que tu mirada se entristece, porque esto solo durara unos minutos más.

No importa, al menos quieres pensar eso, porque te acaba de devolver… borra eso, te acaba de hacer vivir. No importa que se vuelva como el dicho ese que odias tanto. Es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado del todo. O aquel otro que dice: es mejor sentir dolor que nada en absoluto. Odias a ambos, son patéticos pero ahora te llega su significado.

Su risa para, al menos la de ella, porque la de tu hermana sigue. Nota que la has estado mirando fijamente, y crees que ha visto lo que tu mente ha descubierto. Y ella se sonroja, un rosa realmente suave se ha dibujado en sus mejillas. Tus pensamientos siguen siendo sobre ángeles. Aquellos ángeles que las iglesias suelen tener en cuadros, con su piel de porcelana, con sus mejillas pintadas levemente, y con esos ojos que parecen… ver tu alma, revivirla y hacerla sentir amor. Y quieres decir una cursilería como: ¿de qué cuadro te has salido? O ¿debió dolerte la caída desde el cielo?, pero no dices nada porque eso te hundiría más en vergüenza, serias la tipa fanática que se desmaya al ver a su ídolo.

Pero eso es una locura, la acabas de conocer hace 20 minutos atrás. Claro has seguido su vida como buena fanática, pero en este momento te das cuenta que nadie la conoce realmente, ni con todas esas entrevistas que ella ha dado, ni con todos los estados en las páginas de internet, solo las personas cercanas y hasta lo dudas. Porque ella es como el misterio de la vida, todos quieren conocerlo pero nadie lo logra.

-ya que nos has permitido estar hablando contigo, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a un evento y luego al casino, a bebernos el mundo?- dice tu hermana, y ni siquiera tienes la fuerza para mirarla, tus ojos están en ella y solo ella.

-Allison, ¿no crees que ella tenga cosas mejores que hacer?- de alguna manera hablas, y te desilusionas al mismo tiempo. Porque el fin se acerca, siempre está cerca y ya lo habías asimilado, ya no dolía tanto cuando algo llegaba al final, estabas acostumbrada, pero de alguna manera, este final duele y es inexplicable. ¿Cómo le dices a tu corazón que llego la hora de volver a morir?

-no de hecho me encantaría ir con ustedes, sino hay problema contigo Rachel- Te das cuenta que también se puede morir en la cúspide de una felicidad que jamás habías conocido. Tu nombre suena tan delicioso en sus labios, tan real, tan espectacular. Puedes morir ahora.

-no hay ningún problema- te sorprende que tu cuerpo siga funcionando aun después de que tu mente esta hecho una gelatina.

Y es aquí donde empieza el resto de tu vida.

* * *

**A/N: Es totalmente un universo alterno.**  
**Sip, no se ingles.**  
**Es como Achele pero Faberry (¿si me explico?)**  
**Tambien, Rachel tiene una hermana... y mas familiares que pronto saldran en esta historia.**


	3. Ultima noche último momento último deseo

**Capitulo dos: **_Ultima noche, último momento, último deseo._

Esta es tu última noche, tú última aventura al lado del ángel sin alas que ha compartido estos días contigo.

No sabes cómo sucedió esto, ¡dios! No sabes ni como sucedió el primer día que la conociste, todas las noches antes de dormir te preguntas ¿es suerte o destino? O el dios supremo en los cielos te juego una broma, diciendo te llevo al cielo y te bajo al infierno en el momento que yo disponga.

Piensas tan fuerte que te duele la cabeza cada vez que crees estar llegando a algún punto. Ni siquiera te había dolido la cabeza en el examen ese que tuviste antes de estas vacaciones, el mismo examen que creíste te mataría, por el que estudiaste casi 24 horas seguidas. Pero al menos en ese momento llegabas a un fin, en esta ocasión parece que llegas pero descubres que no.

Pero por algún motivo, hoy que es tu última noche aquí en la ciudad del juego, decidiste dejar de pensar, solo disfrutar las últimas horas que te quedan con el bendito ángel que dios te mando (aun no sabes si para reírse de ti, o darte esperanzas). Más fácil pensar que hacer.

De alguna manera, extraña, ella, tu hermana y tú se volvieron inseparables, al menos por las noches, porque por el día, Allison y tú tenían que pasar tiempo con tus padres. Las noches eran tu parte favorita de estas vacaciones, pasabas el tiempo con las personas que sin querer se habían convertido en lo mejor del mundo.

Esta vez tu hermana ha dicho que no las acompañara, que desea pasar un tiempo de turismo a solas. Miras a la mujer y luego a tu hermana, le imploras con los ojos que no te deje sola, algo… algo puede suceder que te haga perder todo ese control y eso solo puede significar que tu… tú quieras besar a esa mujer que ha invadido tus sentidos, y tus sueños; porque no lo puedes negar, la mujer se ha aparecido en ellos desde el primer momento en que la viste por televisión y ahora más frecuente que sabes cómo es, como huele, como habla, como camina, como ríe, como llora.

Esta perdida, lo sabes, tu mente lo sabe pero tu cuerpo camina a su par después de dejar a tu hermana atrás. ¿Cómo es que tu cuerpo puede parecer tan en control de todo cuando tu mente no puede ni distinguir lo que es real y lo que es ilusión? ¿No se suponía que la mente está casi siempre en control y que cuando no lo está, lo demás no sirve?

-tu sabes todo de mí, ¿Por qué no me cuentas de ti?- puedes distinguir su voz en este mar de gente, y te sorprendes porque al parecer tu cerebro puede estar fuera de control pero siempre puede detenerse cuando escucha esa voz. Es como si la voz de ángel que tiene pudiera calmar las aguas tempestuosas en tu mente.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- le preguntas, queriendo ignorar su primera frase, ¿conocer todo de ella? te gustaría pero no lo haces.

-Lo único que se de ti es tu nombre, tu edad, a tu hermana pero solo eso. ¿Qué estudias, que lees, que escuchas, que piensas, que sientes?- deja salir esas últimas dos palabras en casi un susurro y te asombras de la potencia que tienen tus oídos para distinguir y escuchar sus frases. Entonces te das cuenta, y te cuestiona tu mente sin control "¿Por qué le interesa saber de mí? ¿Acoso ve esto más que un momento de libertad en que decidió hacer una charla con una extraña que la idolatra y su hermana algo loca? ¿Acaso le intereso, acaso quiere seguir en contacto después de esta noche?"

No crees, no quieres creerlo… por eso se llaman ilusiones y las ilusiones son tan fáciles de romper, tan fáciles de convertir en desilusiones… y no olvidemos a que llevan las desilusiones: a un vacío donde debería haber alivio.

-Estoy a punto de iniciar mi sexto cuatrimestre en la licenciatura de derecho, leo demasiado… cualquier cosa con tema…- te quedas callada no puedes, no puedes decir qué clase de literatura lees, porque sabrá lo que eres- toda clase de música: clásica, rock, pop; la lista sigue. Que pienso, no suelo pensar mucho, o creo que sí, siempre pienso en las cosas que me rodea, las cosas que me están sucediendo. Que siento, que este es el mejor momento de mi vida, y que quizá jamás se repita esta euforia que siento- Le das a tu mente una palmadita de triunfo, recordaste todo lo que te pregunto y le respondiste de la manera más sincera que pudiste, evitando que ella se enterara de algo turbio.

Todo este tiempo las estuviste mirando, en algunos momentos no, porque querías ver que no fueras a tropezar con algo o alguien y causar una escena. Pero de ahí en más, solo la miraste a ella, porque eso era lo único que necesitas mirar, lo único que importa.

Y su cara cambio, hubo tristeza cuando no le dijiste lo que solías leer, pero después hubo melancolía cuando le dijiste lo que sentías.

Estas impactada. La gente sigue su vida de arriba abajo, mirando pero sin mirar, sumida en sus problemas, en sus deseos, en su mundo, y no mira lo que hay alrededor, pero realmente lo que hay, no la fantasía que el dinero intenta mostrar. Nadie ha notado que vas caminando al lado de una celebridad ¿o será que están cegados por las luces de la ciudad, que no ven a este ángel caminar, que no ven la luz más hermosa pasar?

-te parece si tomamos algo en ese lugar- apunta a uno de los hoteles más elegantes, y quieres decir que no, porque no crees poder pagarlo.

-es mi turno de invitarte a beber- ella nota tu indecisión. Sin embargo, tu orgullo no te permite aceptar, siempre has sido tu quien paga, no es que seas rica pero sabes ahorrar.

-vamos Rachel- y la manera en que dice tu nombre hace que tu orgullo, tu vergüenza. BAG! Desaparezcan.

-de acuerdo- le dices, y ambas caminan hacia la cera de en frente donde esta ese hotel tan elegante.

No sabes cuantas copas llevan, ni siquiera sabes que tienen esas copas, tampoco sabes en qué momento se apagó tu razonamiento y tus labios comenzaron a decir la verdad.

Le dices que es la mujer más bella que has visto, no que hayas visto muchas mujeres así de cerca. Le dices que es agradable hablar con alguien tan inteligente como ella, y tan sincera, tan modesta, tan divertida, tan perfecta.

Y como la mujer modesta que es, te dice: gracias, no soy perfecta pero lo intento. Y te guiñe un ojo, y crees que puedes morir de deseo ahí mismo.

Entonces su cara se torna seria y le preguntas: ¿Qué sucede? Y te responde que quiere saber qué sueles leer, que tiene mucha curiosidad. Y como tu cerebro está apagado, le sonríes y le dices: Romance. Pero ella no se lo cree, entonces sacas tu celular de la bolsa de tu pantalón. Aprietas más teclas de las necesarias, porque vamos, estas ebria! Pero al final tu celular muestra la cantidad de libros que has leído y que estas por leer, y se lo muestras. Olvidándote de lo que sueles leer.

Sus ojos se abren de par en par. Luego se cierra, y en su cara se forma una sonrisa.

-te gustan las mujeres- Y tu ríes, porque en tu estado eso sueles hacer. Si estuvieras en tu sano juicio estarías preocupa de lo que ha dicho, de hecho si estuvieras en tu sano juicio jamás le hubieras mostrado tu celular, pero no lo estas.

-creí que ya lo sabias desde uff desde que nos conocimos, porque creíste que mi hermana dijo Rachel tan rápido has conseguido compañía- trataste de imitar la voz de tu hermana -el primer día que te conoció. No solo le gusta molestarme, le gusta hacerle saber a las mujer que conozco que probablemente me interesan de otra manera más que amigas, y las previene porque no quiere que me hagan daño- no sabes ni con que poder humano le has dicho lo anterior sin balbucear o tartamudear, con la cantidad de alcohol en tu sistema no sabes ni cómo puedes caminar.

-lo intuía- te dice –pero quería confirmarlo, y para eso necesitaba que fueras tú la que me lo dijera-

Se quedan en silencio mientras las copas, que aún no sabes que contienen, se vacían en sus bocas. Y te llega el deseo de besarla, de abrazarla, de estar con ella, pero a pesar de tu estado sabes que eso no puede ser posible, que jamás se podrá realizar.

Y no recuerdas que sucede después, o que hablaron después, pero te sientes bien, porque ella en una manera silenciosa te hizo ver que no le molestaba que fueras lesbiana. Eso ya lo sabias, después de todo, su bibliografía en internet dice que está en pro de los derechos de los LGBT.

Y entonces… entonces ya no sabes de ti, ni de ella, ni de nadie… Todo se pone en negro o blanco, no sabes.


	4. Casada con la noche

**Capitulo tres: **_Casada con la noche, Casada con el destino, Casada con las Vegas._

Despiertas, y lo primero que notas es que estabas dormida. Es algo tonto sí, pero eso es porque no recuerdas haberte dormido. Lo segundo que notas, es el dolor de cabeza expandido por tooodo tu cráneo. Lo tercero es que las sabanas en las que estas envuelta acarician tu piel desnuda. Entras en pánico, miras por toda la habitación. Lo cuarto que notas es que esta no es tu habitación de hotel, esta es una suite. Y lo quinto que notas, es que hay alguien más a tu lado.

Había una posibilidad de que no hubieras hecho lo que ahora sabes que hiciste si tan solo no hubiera nadie a tu lado en la habitación. Y si ese alguien no estuviera también desnudo, porque las sabanas no tapan la espalda o la piel que cubre la espalda de tu acompañante.

"no entres en pánico" te dices mentalmente, "acabas de perder tu virginidad ante un desconocido, pero eso no es lo peor. Lo peor es que puede ser un hombre y quedes traumada para toda la vida" Sabes que si es un hombre, no importa cómo, compraras una pastilla del día siguiente, porque no quieres quedar embarazada, aun tienes mucho por hacer y un bebe ocuparía toda tu atención.

Pero algo dentro de ti sabe que no es un hombre, tus amigas han compartido contigo sus experiencias sexuales, y sabes perfectamente que estarías adolorida por la inserción de su miembro en ti. Aunque si estas adolorida, pero sabes que no es por aquello sino porque probablemente tuviste más clímax de los que tu cuerpo está acostumbrado.

Miras fijamente la espalda, y comienzas a notar los rasgos femeninos, y sientes un alivio. Tu cuerpo se relaja un poco, porque a pesar de ser una mujer, tuviste relaciones en un estado de embriaguez pero las tuviste.

Entonces te concentras, lo más que puedes porque el dolor de cabeza no te deja pensar tan claramente.

Recuerdas estar hablando con ella, y bebiendo con ella, a pesar de no saber qué era lo que bebías. Pero estabas con ella, ¿en qué momento dejaste de hablar con ella, para hablar con otra mujer? ¿Y que tenia o tiene esta mujer para haber cambiado a tu ídolo? ¿Y por qué ella permitió que te largaras a un hotel con otra mujer? ¿Qué no se suponía que te cuidaría?

Y memorizas desde el punto A hasta el B, pero no recuerdas haber hablado con alguien más, no es que recuerdes mucho, pero hay una sensación en ti de saber que no dejaste su lado ni por un segundo, hasta crees que se acompañaron al baño las muchas veces que fueron.

Los movimientos de tu compañera de cama te hacen dejar de pensar, y respirar. Su cuerpo se voltea hasta estar mirándote. Y no entras en pánico, no, entras en un total y absoluto estado de shock. ¿Alguna vez has sentido como que no puedes respirar, como que tu cabeza va a explotar, como que el siguiente latido será el último?. No, pues ahora sabes cómo se siente, haber llegado a un estado de coma, donde tu mente sigue "activa".

Sientes ganas de vomitar y es lo que vas a hacer, te levantas de la cama lo más rápido que puedes y eso empeora tu situación. Es admirable como es que tu cuerpo ha luchado contra la sensación y ha podido llegar al WC a tiempo. Vacías tooooodo, crees que hasta tu alma se fue por el tubo de la letrina. Y te vacías hasta quedarte sin nada más.

Jalas la palanca del retrete y no quieres mirar la "mierda" que has vomitado. Ahora sientes muy… muy sucia tu boca. Buscas en los objetos que el hotel suele dejarte como cortesía y encuentras un cepillo de dientes aun en su empaque así como una pasta de dientes aun sin abrir.

Lavas tu boca lo más profundo, fuerte que puedes, quieres olvidar la sensación y el sabor que estaba en tu boca. Y lo logras después de 5 minutos de estar lavando de un lado a otro.

Esa sensación de limpieza, de frescura te había hecho olvidar él porque es que estabas vomitando en primer lugar. Y tu mente, que no puede dejarte descansar, te grita lo que hiciste y te grita el nombre de tu acompañante. ¡QUINN FABRAY!

¡Oh por dios, oh por dios! No es que seas religiosa, todo lo contrario: eres atea, pero aún quedan secuelas de la religión que alguna vez te opuso tus padres….

"¡POR AMOR A GUYTON!" Eso sí es parte de ti, no es que seas una adicta a la medicina, bueno al menos no completa, o eso crees tú.

Pero no es momento de pensar en religión o medicina… es momento de pensar que acabas de descubrir que dormiste… DORMISTE… con tu ídolo, la mujer más perfecta de este mundo y del siguiente.

Ese sería el sueño de cualquiera, incluso de aquellos que no saben quién es ella, el solo hecho de compartir con un ángel lo que tu compartiste es suficiente. Pero tú no eres cualquiera, tu eres totalmente diferente, especial, y no de manera positiva.

Respiras, y te miras al espejo. "dios que carajos hice para que mi cabello este de esa manera" y luego una vocecilla estúpida y ruidosa te dice "tuviste sexo salvaje con Quinn Fabray" y no sabes si golpearla, o reírte, o sonreír o morir.

Te metes a la regadera, el agua caliente impacta contra tu espalda de manera dolorosa, "es demasiado caliente" te dice tu cabeza pero no le haces caso, solo quieres olvidar lo que tu mente dice por un momento y no hacer nada, absolutamente nada.

Duras, no sabes cuánto tiempo, pero no el suficiente, tomas una toalla y te secas el cuerpo, de un lado de otro. Sientes una punzada de dolor en tu espalda y entre tus piernas.

"súper salvaje" le recuerdas a tu vocecilla estúpida.

Peinas el cabello con el cepillo que, de nuevo, patrocina el hotel. Y cuando estas lista, al menos físicamente te miras al espejo de cuerpo completo que esta tras la puerta del baño.

Tienes tremendos hematomas esparcidos por tooodo el cuerpo. Puedes contar al menos 6 en tus pechos y entre ellos. Tu cuello tiene otro tanto al igual que tus piernas. Te das la vuelta y vuelves a mirar al espejo, te das cuenta que también tienes hematomas, mejor dicho: tienes laceraciones hechas por uñas, en la espalda y en los glúteos.

"Noche súper duper salvaje" te repite tu vocecilla estúpida.

No sabes si sentirte orgullosa porque hiciste que semejante ángel perdiera el control y cediera a sus instintos más carnales y salvajes. O sentirte enojada, ¿Cómo demonios vas a esconder semejantes caricias?

Es cuando te das cuenta de dos cosas: una, nunca, nunca habías ni pronunciado su nombre ni pensado en él. Siempre te referías a ella como mujer… o venga la redundancia, ella.

Y dos: la única noche que pasaste con ella, la única que compartiste con ella de esa manera tan íntima, de la que jamás se volvería a repetir. No la recuerdas, no puedes recordarla, desearías hacerlo, al menos tendrías algo después del adiós que se dirían hoy.

Porque no sería un adiós: hasta luego, sino un adiós para siempre. Es como lo que aprendiste en una clase de inglés. El significado etimológico del goodbye: god with ye. Lo que significa, dios este contigo, lo que en otras palabras significa: que dios te acompañe porque yo no lo hare.

Lagrimas caen inevitablemente de tus ojos, acarician tus mejillas, y caen sobre tus pechos, tus pies o al suelo. Y quieres que sea silencioso tu llanto, pero no puedes controlar los sonidos, los gimoteos que salen de tu boca. La tapas con una mano, no los silencia del todo pero no se escuchan tan fuertes.

Quieres evitar a toda costa que la mujer que aun duerme, despierte y te vea en este estado. Porque querrá hacerte parar de llorar, querrá hacerte feliz… pero no lo lograra, no si no se queda contigo para siempre. Pero no quieres que se quede contigo por lastima.

Además quien necesita el para siempre, si sabes que ese para o por siempre solo es una promesa rota, vacía, hueca.

En unos minutos se detienen las lágrimas, los sollozos. Todo en absoluto se detiene, tu vida, el palpitar de tu corazón, tu respiración, tus pensamientos. TODO.

Suspiras profundamente varias veces, y tu cuerpo se tranquiliza dejando una absoluta nada. Miras tus ojos, y parecen más cafés, más oscuros, más vacíos. Como si tu alma SI se hubiera ido por la letrina.

"vas a disfrutar lo último de este día" te dices una y otra vez… quizá de esta manera te obligues a olvidar el sufrimiento y puedas tomar lo mejor de hoy.

Sales del baño, lo primero que miras es la cama y suspiras de alivio al ver que ella sigue dormida. Después buscas tu ropa, y te das cuenta que esta esparcida por toda la habitación.

"Ni siquiera tuvimos la decencia de acomodarla" piensas una vez que has recogido todo del suelo. Te pones la ropa lo más rápido posible, temiendo que se despierte y te vea desnuda, no deberías ser tan vergonzosa sobre tu cuerpo dadas las circunstancias de que ella te ha visto completamente sin ropa y te ha tenido a su merced. Sin embargo, ayer u hoy no sabes en que tiempo fue, estabas bajo el trato del alcohol.

Estas a punto de relajarte cuando tu celular comienza a sonar. Buscas el sonido lo más rápido posible antes de que la mujer se despierte y empiece la conversación que no quieres tener, pero que de todas maneras vas a tener.

-bueno- dices en voz baja a la bocina del celular.

-¿Dónde demonios estas?- no puedes responder, porque ni tu sabes dónde carajos estas!.

-no importa te veo frente al hotel en 20 minutos- y la llamada termina. Ni siquiera pudiste decir algo más. Miras la pantalla del teléfono y te das cuenta que es la primera vez que despiertas a las 7 de la mañana.

"demonios, mis padres" el pensamiento te llega de improviso. Se supone que su vuelo de avión sale a las doce, tienes que apresurarte.

Sientes a alguien mirándote fijamente y por instinto miras hacia donde proviene ese sentimiento. Ella está sentada, su espalda recargada en el respaldo cama, las sabanas tapando su parte frontal.

-hey- dices ¿Por qué que CARAJOS puedes decir? "ayer me la pase de poca, fue la mejor noche de mi vida, teniendo en cuenta que jamás había tenido relaciones con alguien. Deseo que se repita y que esta vez pueda recordar lo que hice" Nadie en su sano juicio diría eso, o ¿sí?

-Hey- te dice de regreso. Y te mira fijamente como si quisiera descifrar algo, como si quisiera leer tu alma y tu mente. O peor tu corazón.

-¿recuerdas lo que paso ayer?- te pregunta.

-no mucho- le respondes sinceramente- solo que estábamos en el hotel bebiendo y luego desperté, sin ropa y no sé qué paso… creo saberlo, pero no lo se ha ciencia cierta- sonríes, porque ¿qué demonios haces?

Y te regresa la sonrisa. –Allison quiere verme en 20 minutos afuera del hotel- le dices, queriéndole decir que te tienes que ir, que esto se tiene que acabar a pesar de que no quieres que se termine.

-solo…. Hum solo me visto y nos vamos- suena nerviosa. "quizá sea porque esta desnuda y tú la estas mirando" te dice la vocecilla estúpida.

-hum te espero afuera de la habitación- no esperas contestación, caminas hacia la puerta.

-espera- te dice antes de que abras, te giras hasta verla, porque eso es lo educado, mirar a alguien cuando te habla, ojala no fueras educada porque cuando la ves, esta parada a unos metros de ti en toda su santa gloria. Y tu boca se abre, eres humana y tienes necesidades. Y no babeas porque el destino es divino y no te permite avergonzarte… bueno más.

-antes tienes que saber algo- OH! Aquí viene la conversación en donde ella dice que esto fue un error y que por favor no diga nada, porque ella es famosa y su carrera depende de que ella luzca como la más heterosexual de todas las mujeres, y es claro que tú, siendo mujer, no le ayudarías con ello.

No te deja de mirar pero se acerca a la mesa a unos pasos a la izquierda de ella, toma una hoja a ciegas, y luego se acerca a ti. Ofreciéndote la hoja.

Tu mente solo puede pensar que es una hoja de privacidad, donde dice que por ningún motivo tú puedes divulgar que has estado con ella, o que la conoces del todo. Y sientes lágrimas en tus ojos, porque ni siquiera te puedes quedar con el recuerdo de esta noche. Pero no lloras.

La miras y notas que está en inglés. Lees el título, luego el asunto, luego el desarrollo, luego el clímax, luego… tu nombre y el de ella… su firma y la tuya… Y DIOS! No puedes creer lo que tus ojos están leyendo.

**Marriage´s certificate **dice en letras grandes, oscuras y bien pronunciadas.

-¿Cómo?- es lo único que puedes decir. De nuevo vuelves a conocer el estado de shock.

-estamos casadas- y sonríe. Y tu mente grita "¿Por qué carajos sonríe?" tu boca se abre y se cierra pero no puede pronunciar nada, te has quedado muda.

Ella se vuelve alejar de ti, la ves ponerse su ropa con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, y luego cuando ha terminado. Se dirige al cajón que está al lado de la cama, de la parte donde durmió.

Cuando vuelve a estar frente a ti, te muestra sus manos, y lo que hay en sus manos… eso es lo que te pone más nerviosa. Hay dos cajas de joyería, abre la que tiene en la izquierda y con malabares y movimientos ese anillo que te había mostrado segundos atrás está en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

La caja ahora vacía es colocada en la mesa donde había estado la maldita hoja. Y te muestra la segunda caja y su contenido. Un anillo que imaginas es oro blanco por como brilla, con tres diamantes, los de los lados son blancos, y el de en medio, más grande que sus compañeros, de color verde/dorado. Que te recuerdan a sus ojos.

-dios!- dices en voz alta.

-es tuyo- dice como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo paso esto? ¿De dónde sacaste esos anillos, el certificado? ¿Cómo?- tienes tantas dudas, tantas preguntas y ni una sola respuesta.

-sé que me vas a odiar, el respeto que tenías por mi desaparecerá y quizá jamás, jamás quieras volver a verme ni en películas- esperas a que continúe pero no lo hace se queda en silencio, y ves que está luchando una ballata interna.

-sea lo que sea, te prometo que no me voy a dejar ir por mis emociones- le dices, le prometes. Y te mira, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, y esas gotas caen como las tuyas cayeron hace minutos atrás cuando estabas en el baño.

* * *

**A/U:** ¿Alguien podría decirme porque la gente lee pero no deja comentarios?

**Para a todos aquellos que lo han hecho, muchas gracias por su opinión eso es lo que me hace crecer como autor n.n**

**P.D. No quise mencionar ningún hotel de las Vegas en específico y no es que ignore sus nombres o que no haya visitado uno que otro, sencillamente se me hicieron detalles sin importancia, más si alguno quiere que lo haga, avíseme y cambiare este capítulo. **


	5. soy tuya, pero significa que tú eres mía

**Capitulo cuatro: **_soy tuya, pero también significa que tú eres mía._

-cuando te conocí, algo, algo de ti me dejo fuera de control, me hipnotizo. Nunca había sentido esa atracción por nadie, era como si pudiera ver la luz del día por primera vez, como si hubiera estado cautiva en un calabazo y tú me liberaras de mis cadenas.  
Entre más te conocía, aunque fuera por tres noches, quería estar a tu lado, de alguna manera u otra. Suena egoísta, y nunca lo fui, hasta que llegaste a mi vida, me entro este deseo, esta necesidad de tenerte. A cualquier manera, a cualquier fin. Y entonces, hace dos noches, cuando me dijiste que solo estabas en las vegas por tres noches, que irías a california y estarías por una semana ahí, que después volverías a México, me cegué de necesidad, y no pensé, o quizá pensé demasiado. Trame un plan, le dije a tu hermana que quería pasar esa última noche contigo a solas, ella accedió confiando en mí.  
Ayer, antes de vernos, compre estos dos anillos- dijo mostrando las joyas- los tuve conmigo durante todo este tiempo, esperando que cada vez que miraras tu anillo te acordarías de mí y de lo que sientes por mí, o lo que sentías antes de conocer la verdad. Entonces, te embriague, te hice creer que yo también bebía la misma cantidad que tú, pero solo bebí dos copas. A mitad de la noche, cuando note que estabas lo suficientemente mareada, te lleve a una capilla, y bueno, nadie pregunto nada porque supieron de inmediato quien era. Accedieron a casarme contigo, ellos pusieron los testigos y así fue como nos casamos-

-tu y yo- la señalas y luego a ti, y luego miras hacia la cama.

-eso, eso no estaba planeado, solo quería estar casada contigo, pero cuando llegamos al hotel, cuando te acosté, hum me… me besaste y no puede evitarlo. A pesar de saber que me estaba aprovechando de ti, más de lo que ya lo había hecho, no lo puede evitar y sinceramente no lo quería-

-sabes que era mi primera vez- Fue en ese momento que su cara dibujo miedo y sorpresa. Sus lágrimas, la misma que no habían dejado de caer desde el primer momento en que comenzaron a hablar de esto, se intensificaron.

-no… no lo sabía-

-ahora lo sabes-

-¿me odias?- su voz tembló

-de alguna manera siniestra, no… no te odio- su cara se ilumino- pero estoy decepcionada de ti- y su cara volvió a caer.

-Oh. ¿Quieres anularlo?-

-¿lo quieres tú?-

-no, no lo quiero, pero no puedo ser más egoísta aun, mira a donde nos llevó mi egoísmo- suspira profundamente y no intenta secar sus lágrimas, permite que estas sigan cayendo, y para ti, para ti parece una cascada de emociones que no puede ir en contra de la gravedad, que no puede detener su caída.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntas y parece que va cuestionarte lo mismo pero cuando te mira a los ojos puede notar la seriedad.

-que… que me des una oportunidad, solo déjame demostrarte que soy más que la egoísta esta que estas mirando, demostrarte que soy aquella mujer con la que compartiste muchas cosas los días anteriores, que esa es realmente Quinn Fabray. Permíteme compartir contigo más tiempo, más momentos, más sonrisas. Te prometo dar lo mejor de mí, hacer lo mejor… solo conóceme-

-¿me amas?- le preguntas nuevamente en un tono serio.

-estoy enamorada y te quiero… y no dudo que en algún futuro te amé. O quizá lo haga ya y no me he dado cuenta, porque solo el amor te hace desear compartir tu vida con la de alguien más, solo el amor te da deseos de formar una familia, de pasar cada momento al lado de esa persona. ¿Tú que sientes por mí?-

-antes de todo esto, estaba enamorada de ti, sentía una inmensa atracción por ti y hasta me sentí deprimida al saber que ayer era nuestra última noche, no quise que acabara, ansiaba pasar más tiempo contigo. Y hoy cuando desperté, cuando vi que de todas las mujeres eras tú, sentí felicidad y tristeza. Felicidad porque pude compartir contigo algo muy especial. Tristeza porque no lo recordaba y porque probablemente jamás, jamás volvería a pasar, quizá te irías de mi vida para no volver y quizá ni te acordarías de mí-

-¿y ahora?- te pregunta con miedo, como si temiera la respuesta.

-ahora no se lo que siento. Deseo estar cerca de ti pero al mismo tiempo quiero alejarme de ti, me siento utilizada, como si solo hubieras pensado en ti y de eso no se trata el amor. Se trata de pensar en la otra persona antes de ti, antes de todo-

-¿lo vas a anular?-

-no- tu respuesta le sorprende –nos daré la oportunidad de conocernos, de hacer esto funcionar. Me daré la oportunidad de amarte. Aunque no sé cómo, porque como has dicho, en unos días me regreso a México, y tú, tu vida está aquí. Tu trabajo, tu familia, tus amigos. Mi vida es allá, tengo que terminar mi carrera y para eso falta un año y medio- le dices resignada, porque no hay manera de que esto funciones.

-ya había pensado en esto. No tengo trabajo hasta dentro de un mes que es solo unas tomas para un comercial…. Dentro de tres meses una sesión de fotos para una revista, y dentro de seis meses la filmación de una película. Puedo ir y venir de México a aquí. En cuanto a mi familia, ellos saben de mi carrera y lo demandante que es, creo que entenderán la situación de estar apartados de ellos por un tiempo. Mis amigos, mis amigos entenderán también, solo quiero estar contigo, no pienses en pretextos, deja que yo me encargue- dice sonriendo, como si pensara que no puedo escapar de esto.

-está bien, pero quiero que lo pienses bien, no quiero que algún día te arrepientas y me culpes. Porque si las cosas no salen bien o como las deseamos, puede que una termine odiando a la otra y no quiero eso, prefiero terminar antes de que eso suceda. Así que, yo seguiré con mis planes, me iré a california y luego regresare a México, y cuando lo haga, al menos quiero que me digas que es lo has pensado. Entonces planearemos que hacemos. ¿De acuerdo?-

La ves pensar por un momento pero al siguiente, sube y baja la cabeza frenéticamente.

-¿puedo abrazarte?- pregunta tímidamente. Y tú sonríes.

-¿Qué clase de esposa pregunta eso? Claro que puedes hacerlo, de hecho puedes hacer muchas cosas sin necesidad de preguntar, obviamente respetando mis deseos y decisiones. Soy tu esposa y tú eres la mía.

Y ella hace lo que pregunto, te abraza con todas sus fuerzas, esconde su cara en tu cuello, sientes su respiración impactar contra tu piel y esta se eriza… no puedes evitar los sentimientos que ella te hace sentir. Te deja un beso en el cuello y te estremeces, parece agradarle tus reacciones, porque lo vuelve hacer pero esta vez con los labios abiertos. Y gimes en deseo. Entonces se separa de ti, pero no mucho, puesto que sus frentes están unidas, sus ojos penetran en los tuyo y el deseo se multiplica apagando la razón. Sus labios se unen, y se consumen, una y otra vez… porque hay que respirar. Pero no se detienen. Sus brazos que estaban en tu cuello, se desprenden… bajan hasta tus glúteos y los aprieta acercándote a ella… vuelves a gemir, estas llena de deseo. Tus manos que estaban en su cintura suben hasta estar posicionadas en sus pechos, y los estrujas, ella gime y gruñe en tus labios. Los besos se convierten en un frenesí de lujuria.

Pero todo queda interrumpido cuando el celular suena y las dos se asustan hasta estar separadas.

-bueno- dices cuando tu respiración se ha tranquilizado.

-ya te di una hora y aun no llegas… más vale que llegues pronto o sino me iré y tus padres estarán molestos porque nos separamos!-

-ok, ok ya voy-

-más te vale-

Y la llamada termina.

Las dos salen de la habitación, algo alejadas o al menos como lo hacían antes de la noche anterior. Guardando cierta distancia pero no pudiendo evitar las miradas de complicidad.

Ella abraza a tu hermana, le dice que no será la última vez que se vea, y una parte de tu espera que sea verdad. Cuando es tu turno, no sabes que hacer. La puedes abrazar, la puedes besar… puede que eso ultimo no sea lo mejor, si, su suerte ha sido buena y ningún reportero las ha tomado en alguna situación comprometedora, pero puede que esta vez sí.

Y tu mente grita "pero es mi esposa" pero ese pensamiento es borrado de inmediato de tu cabeza, pues si, puede que estén casadas, pero TU le has pedido un tiempo, un tiempo para analizar todo esta situación, y no solo por ella, sino por ti. Que de la noche a la mañana te has enterado que no solo perdiste algo que era muy importante para ti, también estas unida a aquella persona que idolatrabas más que a un dios.

Quieres este tiempo para pensar si realmente quieres intentar esta relación por ella, o por lo que tu creías que era ella. Es tu ídolo, y como tal, no quieres causarle ningún daño, no quieres herirla o hacerla vivir en una fantasía. Porque sí, estás viviendo el sueño de cualquiera, pero en las relaciones no se trata de ti y tus intereses, sino de dos personas que tienen que ver por ambos y sus intereses.

Una parte de ti quiere ser egoísta decirle desde ahora que se vallan a vivir lejos de todo esto, que la quieres y quieres compartir el resto de tu vida con ella. Pero la razón, aquella que parecía apagada, te dice que esperes, que pensando con cabeza fría tienes la posibilidad de que lo que tenga que pasar sea para bien y dure más de lo que pueda dudar las cosas cuando tomas decisiones apresuradas.

Entonces, ella toma la decisión, te abraza y esconde su cara en tu cuello, como la primera vez que lo hizo en el hotel. Te deja un beso en el cuello, en aquel punto que sabe es tu debilidad y se aleja antes de que ustedes se dejen llevar por el deseo que aun late desde hace minutos atrás.


	6. Y te necesito ahora

**Capitulo cinco:**Y te necesito ahora.

Lloraste ese día mientras estabas sentada en el avión que te llevaría a California, tu hermana cuando te miro, solo te pudo decir que no lloraras porque se había terminado sino sonrieras porque te sucedió.

Ella creyó que llorabas porque dejabas a tu ídolo atrás, no tuviste el valor de corregirla y decirle que llorabas porque quizá jamás volverías a ver a la que fue tu primer esposa, porque podía ser que Quinn entrara en razón y decidiera anular su matrimonio, ni siquiera pudiste disfrutar de él, de hecho ni siquiera recuerdas tu noche de bodas. Algo que te hizo llorar más y desear poder recordar lo vivido, para al menos quedarte con ese bonito recuerdo.

Lloraste la primera noche que estuviste en california y las siguientes. Lagrimas silenciosas y un dolor en el pecho que a veces no te dejaba respirar hasta que te quedabas dormida por el cansancio, si es que tenías suerte porque si no, te mantenías despierta pensando en dudas, incertidumbres sobre si la volverías a ver, lo que hacía que el dolor en tu corazón aumentara.

Hasta que llego el día en que te marcharías a México, regresaría y aun no sabías si con un corazón roto o con un corazón lleno.

Miras el celular en tus manos, no apartas la vista de la pantalla, rezas (aunque ya no seas católica) que un milagro suceda. Ella sabe a qué hora es tu vuelo, sabe que: como es un vuelo internacional debes estar dos horas antes en el aeropuerto. Y es ahí donde estas, en la sala de espera y frente a ti esta puerta 4 por donde pronto iras a tomar un avión.

Cada vez se acerca la hora, tu hermana dice que lo que sea que hayas estado esperando no llegara, que te resignes. Y no la culpas, tu hermana y tú son parecidas en lo negativas y pesimistas.

Entonces una voz de mujer anuncia el abordaje de tu avión y deseas que el mundo se quede quieto por un momento, quieres esperar unos segundos más por si ella llama de última hora, porque en el avión ya no habrá señal y quizá intente marcarte y tu estarás a kilómetros del suelo.

La fila para abordar se hace cada vez más corta, tu turno está cerca y jamás en la vida te sentiste tan deseosa de no llegar.

Ya para ese entonces tu celular está guardado en tu pantalón, y tus esperanzas, quisieras decir que están guardadas igual, pero la realidad es que las acabas de tirar en el contenedor de basura de allá atrás.

Unas manos te toman de la cintura y estas a punto de golpear al sujeto que te aparto de la fila tan bruscamente, pero sientes dichas manos rodear tu cuerpo, una cara escondida en tu cuello y hueles el singular aroma que es ella. ¡ELLA! La persona por la que esperabas una llamada, la que casi te mata de dos paros cardiacos, el primero cuando no llamo y el segundo cuando te sujeto y te extrajo de la fila.

-perdón- te dice tan suave y tan bajito que apenas logras escuchar- no quise solo llamar, necesitaba mostrarte lo mucho que me importa que esto funcione, y nada mejor que viajar contigo. Pero me quede dormida, estos últimos días no he dormido y cuando por fin concilio el sueño es el día en que menos debería, entonces casi mato al taxista por no manejar más rápido aquí al aeropuerto, pero de alguna manera mágica llegue a tiempo- suelta un suspiro. Y tú, tu sonríes porque es la primera vez que le has escuchado hablar tan rápido.

-lo importante es que estas aquí- le dices.

Sin embargo, recuerdas donde estas y con quien estas. La mayoría de los pasajeros que no han abordado ya, las están mirando, han dejado de hacer sus cosas solo para dedicarse a mirarlas a ustedes, y entre ellos están tu hermana y tus padres.

Tu madre la mira más fijamente a ella, parece no parpadear. Ella sabe quién es la mujer que esta aun entre tus brazos, ha visto cuando babeas en la televisión o en la laptop sobre ella.

No dices nada, lentamente deshaces el abrazo pero tomas la mano de "tu esposa" y la integras en la fila en el lugar donde habías estado tú.

Aun sientes las miradas de todos sobre ti, y supones que cuando llegues a casa, tu familia va a tener muchas, muchas preguntas…. Mientras tanto vas a disfrutar de la compañía de tu mujer. Sonríes con ese último pensamiento.

Cuando llegan al aeropuerto en México, es cuando se separan pro fin, durante el vuelo han encontrado dos asientos vacíos y se han quedado ahí, olvidando por un momento el drama que probablemente vendrá. Durante esas horas pudieron ser ustedes, hablando, riendo. Haz aprendido cosas nuevas, aquellas que no sabe nadie y ella ha hecho lo mismo de ti.

Te da un abrazo como despedida y la miras marchar pero esta vez tienes la seguridad de que cuando la necesites ella estará cerca de ti. Te dio una tarjeta donde está escrita la dirección del hotel en donde se quedara mientras arregla unos asuntos.

Cuando llegas a casa lo primero que quieres hacer, es correr a la seguridad de tu habitación y pensar un momento en todo lo que ha sucedido, pero eso no sucede. Tus padres te hacen sentar en la sala, ellos están frente a ti y puedes ver sus miradas cuestionadoras.

-¿de dónde la conoces?- pregunta tu madre.

-El primer día que llegamos a las Vegas, cuando salí y espere a Allison fuera de la habitación- miras a tu hermana implorándole con la mirada que te salve de este lio, pero parece que ella también esta intrigada en por qué Quinn está en México.

Le cuentas que se hicieron amigas, le cuentas que ella quería visitar tu país, evitas decirle él porque es que ella quiere estar aquí en primer lugar. Le dices que se volvieron muy buenas amigas (cosa que es verdad).

Tu padre se queda callado por un momento parece estar pensando y sientes un miedo de que te prohíban verla de nuevo, porque a pesar de todo, sigues viviendo con ellos, ellos te alimentan, te visten y te dan estudios.

-ok- dice tu padre, te mira, se levanta del sofá y se aleja de la sala.

Tu madre te mira como si quisiera leer algo en ti, descubrir la mentira en tus palabras, pero cuando no las encuentra hace lo mismo que tu padre.

Eso te deja a ti y a tu hermana.

-no me mires- dice ella- no podía hacer nada-

-claro que podías, como por ejemplo decir que había sido un viaje agotar, que necesitabas que yo te llevara a tu casa, que probablemente Victoria y Violeta estarían ansiosas de ver a su tía favorita. Pero no lo hiciste porque tú, querías saber lo que sucedía y si lo quieres saber… ahora no se si pueda confiar en ti- y no permites que te responda, porque estas muy enojada como para escuchar alguna explicación.

Lo único que deseas y necesitas es a ella. A pesar de que hace una hora que la viste, quieres estar a su lado. Supones que es esta manera como se siente estar enamorado.

* * *

Los días han avanzado hasta convertirse en una semana. Después de dos días en la comodidad de tu casa (si es que puedes llamarle así) volviste a la universidad, y todo, todo parecía igual, las mismas caras, los mismos edificios. Lo único que había cambiado eran tus materias y las horas a las que ingresabas a ellas.

La mayoría de tu tiempo libre lo pasabas en la nueva casa de Quinn, hablando, besándose y un montón de cosas. Aún no habían vuelto a intimar y no por falta de ganas sino por falta de tiempo.

Entonces, precisamente hoy sábado, día en que no tenías que hacer nada más que estar en los brazos de tu esposa. A ella se le ocurrió sincerarse con los pensamientos que había tenido durante todo este tiempo pero no había querido expresarlos incluso cuando se lo pediste.

-mi esposa debería estar viviendo conmigo- de esa manera inicio la conversación, a lo que tú te alejaste de sus brazos y te sentaste alejada de ella en el sofá.

-¿Cómo?- preguntaste porque claro que habías escuchado y creías entender de dónde venían esas palabras pero no entendías porque ahora.

-lo que has escuchado, mi esposa debería vivir aquí, conmigo. Dormir aquí, comer aquí, despertar aquí. Pasar sus ratos libres conmigo aquí. Qué clase de matrimonio somos si ni siquiera vivimos juntas-

-¿la clase de matrimonio que se casa después de tres días de conocerse y que no estaba en su total juicio, al menos una de las partes?- no puedes evitar las palabras, supones que estas siendo evasiva por el tema y estas a la defensiva.

Ella no se lo toma tan bien, aunque sinceramente no lo esperabas, se levanta del sofá y camina hasta la cocina. Es su manera de cortar una conversación, supones que no son tan diferentes.

-Quinn - le dices cuando estas con ella en la misma habitación de la casa, ella esta recargada en la barra de la cocina, con un vaso de agua en mano, no te mira –no lo quise decir de esa manera, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Tú eres la persona más maravillosa de todo el mundo y del siguiente. Pero necesito seguir viviendo con mis padres, ellos son mi soporte financiero…-

-¡yo debería serlo!- grita –debería ser yo la que te esté manteniendo, la que te esté proviniendo de todas las cosas que necesitas, deberías estar viviendo aquí- y suelta un suspiro lleno de frustración -¿Por qué no quieres que lo haga? Es mi deber, y no lo haría solo por eso, sino porque quiero darte lo mejor, ¡PERO YO!-

-no es que no quiera que seas tú, en realidad no quiero que sea nadie, pero desafortunadamente me considero una inútil que no podría mantener un trabajo, por eso son mis padres los que me suportan, los dejo porque algún día, cuando trabaje cuando termine mi carrera y este ejerciéndola les pagare todo. No quiero deberle nada a nadie-

-pero son tus padres, eso hacen ellos sin estar esperando a que sus hijos les devuelvan lo que han dado para tu beneficio. La única manera en que les vas a devolver todo es siendo feliz, siendo exitosa en lo que haces, viviendo plenamente. Y yo, como tu esposa, deseo lo mismo, quiero lo mismo. No importa que en un futuro tu y yo tomemos caminos separados, que realmente espero que no suceda eso, yo no mirare atrás y diré esa fue la mujer con la que gaste dinero, no, diré: esa fue la mujer a la que le brinde todo lo que pude, la que me hizo feliz aun cuando su orgullo no quería aceptar los regalos, las cosas que yo le daba-

Te quedas callada, porque no habías visto las acciones de tus padres o los deseos de ella de esa manera, todo lo que habías visto tú, nublada por tu orgullo, era el dinero que se había gastado en ti, y en cómo se lo devolverías algún día.

-¿por eso no usas tu anillo?-

-hum- es lo único que puedes responder y realmente no es una respuesta.

-el anillo que te di el día de nuestra boda, el que te volví a dar a la mañana siguiente cuando hablamos de lo que había hecho. No lo vi nuevamente en tu dedo anular, ni en el aeropuerto ni en todas las veces que nos hemos visto. Al principio creí que te avergonzaba decir que estabas casada, pero descarte ese pensamiento ya que cuando estás conmigo puedo ver el orgullo, del bueno, irradiar cada vez que estás conmigo, como si pensaras: esa es mi esposa. Y no, no es que lea mentes o esté tan llena de mi misma, pero es la misma mirada que pongo cuando estoy contigo y esos son mis pensamientos. Así que descarte esa idea, después pensé que quizá era porque no querías que tu familia supiera de nosotras, pero me dijiste hace días que tu hermana, tus sobrinas saben de mí y de lo que yo soy para ti y llego el punto en que no supe porque no usabas tu anillo.  
Yo lo he llevado desde aquella mañana y no me lo quito más que para dormir, aun a pesar de que la prensa, cuando lo note, inventara historias pero sí, estoy ansiosa de decirles que estoy casada con la persona más maravillosa, no diré tu nombre porque no quiero que estés bajo la presión de esos reporteros, pero en algún tiempo lo diré con orgullo-

Y te has quedado callada porque no hay palabras para hacer la situación mejor, le has herido y ni siquiera lo habías notado.

-o ¿es porque no quieres que se entere alguna otra mujer?- silencio de tu parte

-¿Hay. Otra. Mujer?- y ella comienza a llorar, es cuando te despiertas de tu estúpido shock, rodeas la barra y la abrazar. Tus manos se aferran de su cintura y ella, lo único que hace es tratar de alejarse de ti, te empuja con sus manos una y otra vez, y de alguna manera, aunque ella tenga más fuerza, no puede con tu agarre.

Después de unos minutos se cansa, la has dejado que llore, que grite y que te golpe una y otra vez, lo mereces por hacerla sufrir, por causarle semejante pena.

-no me dejes- te dice aun sollozando, esta aferrada de la playera que llevas puesta, con ambos puños por encima de tus pechos. Su cara está escondido entre tu cuello, como siempre lo hace. –no me dejes como todos ellos, tu no- y te preguntas quienes son todos ellos y con qué valor se atrevieron a dejarla sola. Tú no tienes esa fuerza para alejarte, si cada vez que se despiden aunque se vallan a ver al día siguiente es como si te apuñalaran en el corazón. –Seré lo que necesitas, yo… te prometo no exigirte nada, incluso si tienes que vivir con tus padres para siempre, incluso si te tengo que compartir con otra mujer-

Esa es como una bofetada en el rostro, duele más que cualquier cosa que hayas experimentado en el mundo.

-Quinn - le dices queriéndote alejar de ella, necesitas mirarla a la cara para decirle todo- Quinn- dices de nuevo, pero tus intentos por desprenderte de ella no funcionan. Ella se aferra más a ti y se ve que no tiene intenciones de dejarte ir. Sus sollozos se vuelven más fuertes, y tiembla en tus brazos.

-Quinn, necesito decirte algo y necesito que me mires a los ojos cuando lo hago- "no" dice con los movimientos de su cara de un lado a otro, y hunde más su cara en tu cuello.

-no hay otra mujer- le dices dándote por vencida en eso de que te mire cuando le hablas. –No hay ningún otra mujer en mi vida, eres tú la única y así será siempre- hasta tú te sorprendes con la sinceridad con la que le estás hablando, ya sabias que estabas enamorada de ella, y la querías… pero esto, esto te grita solo una palabra "amor"

-¿no?- pregunta y aleja un poco su cara para mirarte a los ojos como habías pedido.

-no- le repites.

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme entonces?-

-para eso necesito que me sueltes- ella niega con la cabeza y se vuelve a esconder en tu cuello.

-¿Por qué no?-

-porque puede ser la última vez que estemos así-

-¿Por qué la última?-

-porque lo que me vas a decir es que esto no funciona y que debemos separarnos. Y no quiero oírlo, ni te quiero soltar por si es la última vez que estemos así-

Esa es otra bofetada… una que no creías que dolería más que la primera, te equivocaste.

-no se trata de romper, yo no quiero separarme de ti, de eso no quiero hablarte-

-entonces- vuelve a mirarte

La a lejas un poco, ella sigue aferrada a tu playera. Una de tus manos aun está en su cintura y la otra se abre paso entre la prenda a la que ella esta agarrada y tu piel. Sacas una cadena, tu mano oculta un objeto y sus ojos se llenan de curiosidad. Abres la palma de tu mano y ahí esta…. El objeto por el cual empezó esta pelea, o al menos el que la hizo más intensa.

-tu… tu anillo-

-no estaba en mi dedo anular pero siempre ha estado conmigo, necesitaba asegurarme que esto iba enserio no quería acostumbrarme a la sensación que provocaría si lo estuviera usando para después tener que quitármelo y tener que acostumbrarme a la perdida, al recuerdo de que lo tuve y ya no estará. Al menos este, el primer anillo de matrimonio, preferí que estuviera cerca de mi corazón. Al menos tendría un recuerdo que perduraría aunque perdiera el derecho de portarlo, porque quizá tú y yo tomemos caminos diferentes, pero este objeto, el significado de nuestra unión siempre colgaría de mi cuello, cerca de mi corazón-

-oh- dice y vuelve a abrazarte, a esconderse en tu cuello pero esta vez sin llorar, solo besándote una y otra vez.

-y tienes toda la razón, tu esposa no debería seguir viviendo con sus padres, debe estar a tu lado, aquí o en donde estés-

-no tienes que-

-sí, tengo y es lo que quiero. Lo que necesito eres tú, y es donde debo estar-

* * *

So! Una Quinn vulnerable….

Gracias **alpha XD**, porque tus comentarios siempre poner una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Me gustarias (la verdad) actualizar mas rapido (sobre todo porque esta historia ya esta escrita hasta el capitulo XIII) pero soy todo un caso de flojera andando, asi que una disculpa por ser tan así.


	7. Culpable de ser egoista

**Capitulo seis: **Culpable de ser egoísta

Cuando le dices a tus padre que te iras de su casa no están muy contentos y como siempre te dicen que sino vives con ellos, ¿con quién lo harás? Quien te dará las cosas que ellos te brindan, quien se hará cargo de ti si no tú no tienes un empleo y tampoco has ahorrado dinero para mantenerte mientras encuentras algo que te de ingresos.

Solo respondes, mintiendo, que te iras a vivir con tu Allison, que ella te dará un techo mientras tu logras vivir por ti misma, les pides que al menos te sigan dando dinero para la colegiatura de la universidad, les dices que es lo único que necesitas de ellos.

Y tu padre parece considerar la idea, pero tu madre niega y dice que si quieres vivir fuera de su hogar para sabrá dios hacer que entonces ya no es su obligación brindarte educación.

Quieres llorar pero no lo haces, no mientras recoges tus cosas y las metes en el auto de Allison. Tomas la ropa, y las cosas que has acumulado durante estos años. Otras cosas, las que sabes que no vas a necesitar las tiras en el contenedor del vecindario.

Te marchas sin mirar por el retrovisor del auto, no quieres toparte con la decepción de que ellos ni siquiera estén observando mientras te marchas. Porque lo sabes, ellos no lo están haciendo y probablemente están esperando a que vuelvas y les digas que has cometido un error, que necesitas de ellos. Y estas tentada, porque no sabes que es vivir sin que ellos estén en tu vida de alguna manera.

Pero tu esposa te espera, tú esposa la que está feliz de que vivas con ella como debe ser te espera.

No llegas de inmediato a tu nuevo hogar, de hecho, te quedaste en un café pasando el tiempo, construyendo tus barreras alrededor tuyo. Porque no quieres que Quinn te vea así, en un estado en que casi te derrumbas. Entonces estas ahí, sentada, con una bebida en tus manos que ya está fría y casi por acabarse. Las horas pasan, hasta que el sol se oculta y es tiempo de marchar. Sientes seguridad nuevamente, porque los sentimientos de hace unas horas están guardados hasta en lo más profundo de todo tu ser. Como todos los demás.

Las luces de tu nuevo hogar están encendidas, hay un auto más en el garaje. Te preguntas quien estará acompañando a tu esposa. Y realmente quieres que su visita se marche pronto porque lo único que quieres es dormir en los brazos de tu amante y que se termine el día de hoy.

Estacionas el auto frente a la casa, cierra en un bip y caminas hacia la entrada de la casa. Sigues preguntándote quien es la visita de tu esposa, por lo que sabes ella no conoce a nadie en esta ciudad, ni en este país. Y las placas, la serie numérica del auto es de este estado, de este país. No puede ser ninguna de tus amigas porque ninguna sabe que estas casada o que estas por vivir en una nueva casa. Allison no puede ser, tu traes su auto y no tiene otro con que moverse.

Entonces cuando entras a la casa, cuando caminas hacia la sala, tu esposa está sentada frente a un hombre que creíste jamás verías de nuevo en la vida.

-¿abuelo?- dicen tus labios sin que tú puedas evitarlo.

El hombre mayor se levanta del sofá, te mira directo a los ojos y se acerca a tu hasta estar frente a frente. No habías visto a este hombre desde que cumpliste 15 años, y de eso ya hace 6 años. Puedes notar más arrugas adornando su rostro, pero muchas de sus facciones siguen siendo las mismas que recuerdas.

-Rachel - te dice como si estuviera calculando el terreno.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo… como supiste?- porque para que este aquí, solo significa que él sabe la verdad. Él siempre ha sido un hombre directo, como lo eras tú antes de saber que la verdad brutal como él te enseño, solo lastimaba y te traía problemas, desde ahí empezaste a ocultar la verdad y a dejarla salir en pequeños tramos.

-linda- empieza llamándote como siempre lo hacía- siempre he sabido de esto, todos lo hemos sabido desde siempre-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- aun estas en un estado de shock, no puedes más que pensar en esas dos preguntas.

-sentémonos- y sin decir más retoma el lugar que tenía antes de tu llegada, tus pies se mueven solos, no sabes cómo es que te has sentado al lado de tu esposa ni en qué momento su mano se ha entrelazado con la tuya.

-lo sospechamos desde que tienes 12, y tus padres, bueno ya sabes cómo son de ortodoxos, no entiendo porque cuando ni tu abuela ni yo lo fuimos. Cuando los confronte, tú tenías 15 años, y ellos decidieron que yo no era apto para estar a su lado, ni de Allison ni de Victoria y Violeta. Preferí alejarme, pero siempre manteniéndome al pendiente de ustedes, Allison siempre supo dónde encontrarme, y sabía perfectamente lo que tus padres harían, te darían a elegir entre quedarte o marcharte, pero si te marchabas para ellos no existirías más, no al menos que le pidieras perdón.  
Se lo que piensas, ¿Qué donde estuve la primera vez que tus padres te prohibieron salir con tus amigas? O ¿aquella vez cuando te confrontaron sobre lo incorrecto que era lo que sentias? Quise estar contigo, pero no quería que ellos te llevaran a un lugar lejano donde no supiéramos de ti, así que preferí, preferí confrontarte cuando tú misma decidieras salirte de esa casa. Allison me llamo hoy, me conto todo lo que sucedió, las vegas y las semanas que le siguieron. Me dio la dirección y heme aquí. He hablado con la señorita Fabray y me ha contado todo, incluso el porqué de su boda- En ese momento te das cuenta que estas oyendo, pero no escuchando hasta que hablo de tu esposa. La miras y ves por primera vez sus ojos, hinchados y rojos, y aún hay lagrimas cayendo de ellos. Aprietas su mano, la que por ningún segundo has dejado ir porque sabes que le duele el engaño en el que te inmiscuyo para que estuviera aquí de esa manera.

Miras los ojos de tu abuelo, hay miles de emociones en ellos pero ninguna llamada reproche. Por un segundo sus ojos se apartan de los tuyos y miran hacia donde está tu esposa, y no, definitivamente no hay enojo. Él ha aceptado la relación aun cuando no inicio como las de los demás.

-¿la has obligado a contarte?- le preguntas, porque el cómo tú, hacen preguntas una y otra vez hasta satisfacer una necesidad, hasta descubrir la verdad. Y no le vas a permitir que el haga sentir a Quinn como si hubiera hecho algo malo, porque no. Algo que se siente tan bien no puede ser malo.

-no- pero no es él quien responde, es la voz femenina más dulce y delicada que has escuchado y proviene de tu lado –el solo ha dicho que quería conocer a la persona por la que su nieta había salido de su zona de confort, la persona que hizo que su nieta, la que siempre prometió jamás casarse o irse a vivir con una dama, se casó. Dijo que debía ser muy especial para que tú aceptaras casarte. Y me llego la culpa, tenía que contarle, porque la primera vez que me miro, en sus ojos había tanto orgullo, aceptación, respeto, admiración, amor y no creí merecerlo porque tú nunca aceptaste casarte conmigo- y es cuando la ves romperse, aún más que hace algunos días cuando te dijo que aceptaba si tenía otra mujer o cuando creyó que la dejarías. Porque han estado viviendo en su mundito rosado que no han hablado de las cosas importantes, tú no eres buena diciendo tus sentimientos y ella es muy buena ocultándolos.

-linda- dice el hombre –puede que no haya aceptado pero si no quisiera estar contigo a la primer oportunidad que ella tuviera te lo hubiera dicho, y te habría dicho que pidieran el divorcio. HELL, no tuviera dicho nada, pero en días te habría llegado la petición de divorcio, porque ella no es el tipo de personas que se conforma por voluntad, o que no expresa lo que siente. Aunque en eso último, si cree que alguien saldrá lastimado, no dirá nada, así se esté muriendo, pero hay que aclarar "si cree que esta lastimando a alguien que le importe". Y no linda, por mucho que te idolatraba, si ella no hubiera sentido una conexión, no habría pasado contigo las noches que compartieron, no te habría perdonado cuando supo la verdad y no estaría ahorita contigo-

Pero ella parece no creerle, es como si estuviera sumida en su propia culpa que no deja que nada que pueda liberarla llegue a ella.

-disculpen, necesito retirarme por un momento- dice, y los sorprende a los dos. Ambos la miran marcharse y perderse de vista hasta que escuchan una puerta cerrarse.

Es cuando lo miras, y lo estas culpando, porque si él no se hubiera aparecido en tu vida de nuevo esto no estaría pasando, ella no sabría de tu promesa de no casarte nunca y claro, no se sentiría culpable.

-es tiempo de que te marches- le dices en la voz más calmada que tienes, porque no quieres ni gritarle ni ponerte a la defensiva.

-sí, creo que si- dice en suavemente, se levanta del sofá y camina hacia la puerta, tú lo sigues por cortesía pero lo único que quieres hacer es ir tras tu esposa.

-esta es mi tarjeta, está mi número y la dirección de mi casa por si necesitas algo. Y esto- te da un sobre en blanco pero que en la parte superior tiene el logotipo de uno de los bancos del país –es parte de mi herencia, aunque ya sabes no soy normal prefiero dar en vida mis bienes que después de que muera, el dinero que está ahí, úsalo como más convenga linda, y no te preocupes, el balance no se quedara ahí, te seguiré depositando, igual que a Allison- tomas ambas cosas, porque los dos son obstinados y orgullosos, y todo esto puede ser una guerra de muchas horas, y lo que necesitas es que se marche para que tú puedas hablar con tu esposa.

Cierras la puerta tras de él, suspiras lo más profundo que puedes, caminas hacia donde están tus cosas y metes el sobre junto a la tarjeta en tu bolsa. Es tiempo de una buena conversación.

La puerta esta sorprendentemente abierta. Cuando la buscas con la mira ella esta acostada en la cama, en posición fetal y mirando hacia la ventana que está en la parte derecha de la habitación.

Caminas a paso lento pero firme, te sientas del lado contrario. No sabes mucho de cómo confortar personas, pero estarías tonta si al menos no lo intentas, porque ella vale todos los intentos del mundo.

Te quitas las botas negras que estabas usando, las colocas en un lado. Te acuestas en la cama, aun alejada de ella un poco.

-Quinn- dices dulcemente, ella nuevamente para tu sorpresa, se gira hasta verte. Sus ojos fijos en los tuyos. Las lágrimas siguen recorriendo el hermoso resto de ángel que tiene.

-¿alguna vez te he dicho lo hermosa que me pareces?- niega con la cara

-¿no? Ese es un error fatal de mi parte. No te he dicho lo hermosa que me pareces, ni lo inteligente, ni lo perfecta. Y no solo me pareces, lo sé, sé que lo eres. Y quiero que sepas, que estoy orgullosa de poder llamarte mi esposa, orgullosa de ver el esfuerzo que haces siempre por pasar tiempo conmigo aun cuando era tonta y seguía viviendo con mis padres, pudiendo aprovechar los días y las noches para estar contigo, para dormir y despertar contigo. Para reír, para sonreír contigo. Para besarte, abrazarte. Para pisar el piso que tu pisas, respirar el aire que tu respiras.  
Y en este momento, necesito que te olvides de la culpa o lo que sea que te está atormentando porque esos sentimientos me impiden estar cerca de ti, mostrándote lo que siento. Y necesito que me quieras lo suficiente para sentirte orgullosa, porque lo que paso, el inicio de nuestro matrimonio no fue de cuentos de hadas, y sinceramente no quiero y no quería un amor de cuentos de hadas, porque yo no soy una princesa, soy un caballero de armadura negra y tu… tu mi hermosa esposa, eres la princesa. Porque si tú no hubieras sido egoísta, sino hubieras luchado por lo que querías no estaríamos en el inicio de nuestra felicidad. No justifico la forma, pero no digo que este mal, un sueño es un sueño y a veces para alcanzarlo hay que hacer cosas no tan buenas- le sonríes, y ella te mira como si pudiera observar tu alma.

Cuando encuentra lo que busca, te devuelve la sonrisa. Es la oportunidad que tomas para acercarte, para envolverla con tus brazos y apretarla contra ti. Para besar la piel que está expuesta, desde su cara hasta sus manos poniéndole más atención a la mano que lleva el anillo de bodas.

Cuando sus caras están a centímetros de tocarse, la pasión se desborda, los labios colisionan, los cuerpo se impactan, la lujuria se prende y el amor las envuelve.

Sin decir palabras las almas se encuentran, los problemas se olvidan y solo queda eso… eso que te hace sentir viva y a salvo, la llaman felicidad.

* * *

A/U Regreso a Clases... Perdón...

PROX. CAP. JUEVES.


	8. MIA, MINE, MEA, MIANACH

**Es un capitulo con un rango M (creo) **

* * *

**Capitulo siete: **MIA, MINE, MEA, MIANACH.

Es lunes, odias los lunes y apenas es el inicio de la quinta semana de escuela (20 de mayo). Las dos primeras semanas aun las vivías con tus padres, las otras y esperas que las siguientes, las has vivido en tu nuevo hogar, con tu esposa. No puedes evitar la sonrisa de imbécil que se forma en tu cara.

-hey tu- OH SHIT! Te giras hasta donde proviene la voz.

-hey Jane- Es tu mejor amiga, la misma que has evitado durante todo este mes, aunque es difícil evitarla cuando están en la misma aula de clases.

-mira Rach, yo sé que te sucede algo y quise darte este tiempo para que tu vinieras a mí y me contaras, pero ya vimos que no lo vas hacer. Así que heme aquí confrontándote. ¿Qué pasa?-

-no sucede nada, he tenido unas cuantas cosas en la cabeza, nada de qué preocuparse -

-¿nada de qué preocuparse?- se ríe, y no sabes que es lo gracioso o porque es el sarcasmo.

-llame a tu casa para invitarte este viernes a mi casa y adivina que me dijeron tu padres. Que no estás viviendo con ellos, que te habías ido a vivir con tu hermana. Pero eso no fue lo que me impacto, fui a casa de tu hermana para saber cómo estabas, para saber porque te habías salido de la casa de tus padres, y adivina que encontré en la casa de tu hermana, NADA. Me dijo Tori que no vivías con ellas. Y me quede de "que carajos". ¿Dónde carajos estás viviendo? En la calle, porque te juro que si estás viviendo ahí te voy a patear el culo por no considerar mi casa para vivir-

-no estoy viviendo en la calle, si así fuera no tendría para pagar la colegiatura de la universidad, no tendría que comer. Y veme ¡estoy más gorda que hace tres semanas!- y comienzas a jugar con el anillo de tu dedo anular.

-y siempre que estas nerviosa o ansiosa juegas con ese maldito anillo, desde que entramos parece que ese anillo te brinda poderes. ¡Incluso cuando lo tenías colgado de tu cuello!  
Además, el auto que te deja y te recoge no es ninguno que yo conozca, y la persona aunque no la distingo muy bien es rubia, en tu familia no hay ningún rubio-

-te te… tengo que decir algo importante. Pero júramelo Jane que no vas a decir nada-

-estúpida como si necesitara prometerte algo, nunca digo nada…

-ESTUPIDA! Les dijiste a todos que andaba con Casandra! Prácticamente, olvida eso… me sacaste del closet, cuando te dije que no contaras nada, que aún no estaba lista-

-y cinco segundos después les dije que yo también era lesbiana-

-sí, pero eso fue para limpiar tu conciencia-

-pero eso fue una vez, desde ahí todo lo guardo en secreto y ni ebria se me ha salido la verdad-

-ok, ok aquí te va… no entres en shock, no entres en pánico, no repitas lo que te voy a decir en voz alta… solo no hagas nada. Me case-

-espera, escuche mal, creí que me habías dicho que te casaste- y su cara muestra que no es sarcasmo en verdad esta confundía.

-estoy casada, me case en las vegas mañana hace 6 semanas-

-PERO QUE CARAJOS, tu chiste es pésimo Rach, ya dime la verdad y déjate de mierdas-

-esa es la verdad, este- le muestras el anillo- es la muestra de ello, me lo dio mi esposa-

Y hace lo que le dijiste que no hiciera, entra en shock y luego

-TE CASASTE-

-estúpida- murmuras –te he dicho que no grites- subes la voz.

-¿con quién carajos? ¿Por qué carajos? ¿Qué te pasa por el cerebro imbécil?-

-shhhhh, no quiero que nadie sepa de esto. Por lo pronto solo te responderé una pregunta y las demás cuando salgamos de clases y eso ser en 6 horas más-

Presionas unas teclas en tu celular, hacen zoom en la foto y solo una figura aparece en la pantalla. Entonces le muestras la imagen.

-esa es la mujer por la que babeas, incluso estabas más enamorada de ella que de Casandra y eso es decir mucho, con decirte que Casandra y yo estábamos celosas de ella y ni siquiera la conocías de frente. Es Quinn Fabray, que tiene que ver con esto-

Vuelves a ver la pantalla y quitas el zoom. Le muestras nuevamente el celular.

-¿esa…. Esa…. Esa eres tú?- ¡bien! (sarcasmo) entro de nuevo en shock –¿esa eres tu abrazada de Quinn?-

-mira su mano izquierda, la que tiene alrededor de mi cintura- esperas unos segundos

-Holly fucking shit, el anillo que lleva puesto es parecido al tuyo, solo cambia el color de la parte central que es café-

-¿me crees?- niega con la cara y su cuerpo tiembla

-invítala al local de siempre-

-¿quieres que la lleve a una fiesta? ¿Qué parte de que es famosa y que nadie puede saber de nuestro matrimonio no entiendes?-

-ok, ok no te enojes. El viernes a las 9 después de que salgamos de clases me llevas a conocerla-

Y no te da ni tiempo de negarte porque ya está caminando hacia el salón y tras de ella va el profesor.

Esta va hacer una larga semana. ¡Por eso odias los lunes!

Durante toda la semana, en cada tiempo que puedes le cuentas a Jane tu historia, omites él porque es que se casaron y le mientes diciéndole que las dos estaban ebrias, tomando la decisión. Tampoco le cuentas sobre las peleas o sobre tus inseguridades o sobre cómo te sientes por lo de tus padres.

Es tu amiga, probablemente la mejor. Pero nunca has sido abierta, ni siquiera con tu propia hermana.

Dianna acepto rápidamente la idea de que Jane las visitara, parece muy contenta al saber que lentamente la estas integrando a tu vida. Aunque no sabes cual vida, si, estas rodeada de miles de personas y probablemente todos sepan quién eres, porque Jane y tu son las lesbianas más abiertas de la universidad. Sin embargo, no tienes mucho a los que consideres amigos, creo que en realidad no tienes amigos con excepción de Jane y otras jóvenes con las que estudiaste la prepa.

Le dices a Jane que las siga, que no va a conocer a tu esposa en la salida de la universidad, que eso solo lo vas hacer cuando estén en casa.

Y es lo que hace, las sigue hasta el fraccionamiento donde viven. Puedes ver el nerviosismo de tu esposa, en cada momento que puede poner las manos en el pantalón de mezclilla negro que trae puesto y las vuelve a colocar en el volante del auto. Las observas mientras ella mira unas mil veces el espejo retrovisor.

-tranquila Di, es solo Jane-

-exacto, es tu mejor amiga-

-pero… pero ya conociste prácticamente a toda mi familia y no te vi así de preocupada-

-no quiero darle una mala impresión-

-no lo harás, solo se tu misma y deja que Jane te conozca-

-¿Rachel?- pregunta en un tono que realmente te ha preocupado.

-hum?-

-¿Jane sabe?- y no necesita más para que tu sepas de lo que está preguntando.

-no- le dices –no sabe, ella cree que ambas estábamos fuera de nuestros sentidos y que tomamos la decisión de casarnos y darnos una oportunidad para ver a donde llegaba nuestro matrimonio- y con eso ella parece más tranquila no como quisieras pero se ve relajada.

Quinn ya está dentro de la casa, tú estás esperando a Jane a que estacione su automóvil.

-valla- le dices cuando ella está frente a ti- creí que moriría aquí esperándote-

-no todos tenemos los 6 años de experiencia manejando autos-

-uff creí que con 2 años al menos podrías ser más rápida-

-déjame en paz-

No dicen nada más, te giras y caminas hacia la casa, sientes a Jane caminando tras de ti.

Quinn está ya sentada en la sala, una botella de vino tinto y tres copas en la mesa frente a ella, se levanta cuando las ve llagar a la estancia.

-Jane esta es mi esposa Quinn. Quinn esta es Jane-

Jane esta frente a tu esposa, abre y cierra la boca un par de veces, mientras que Quinn le tiende la mano de manera educada.

-Rach es un clon lo sé, ¿a qué lugar fuiste donde clonan mujeres? Yo quiero ir- dice tomando la mano de tu esposa y sonriéndole.

-estúpida- susurras

-un placer- dice Jane ahora sin bromas –no sé qué te dio Rach pero yo le enseñe todo lo que sabes- y ahí está la broma.

-estúpida- vuelves a susurrar.

Quinn le devuelve la sonrisa pero suelta su mano de inmediato y se aleja un poco de ella. A simple vista parecería que está siendo cortes al servirle las copas de vino, pero sabes que lo está haciendo porque algo de lo que dijo Jane le incómodo y quiere tiempo para calmarse o alejarse de la situación.

Las tres entran en una conversación tranquila y simple. Hablan de la nada y del todo, la mayor parte de la carrera y los logros de Quinn. Tu esposa comparte con ustedes (mas con Jane que no tenía ni idea) algunas cosas de su vida. La vida que cualquiera con internet puede llegar a saber. Tu esposa es igual de reservada que tú.

-¿Cómo comenzó su relación?- pregunta Quinn y algo en su tono de voz te da escalofríos, es la misma voz que utilizo contigo la primera vez que hablaron en el pasillo del hotel.

-pues Casandra- oh no, no le has dicho a Quinn sobre esa parte de tu vida- era amiga mutua, cuando Casy me conto que su novia estaba en la misma carrera y en el mismo salón que yo, me entro curiosidad por saber quién era la mujer que había hecho que Casandra comenzara a ser fiel. Así que, Rach y yo charlamos un poco, y nos dimos cuenta que éramos muy similares en muchas cosas. Congeniamos muy rápido-

-¿Casandra?- lo sabias, esto de que Jane viniera a tu casa a conocer a tu esposa era muy malo, tanto como los lunes.

-fue la novia de Rach por un año. Un año que se fue a la basura por Casandra. Esa mujer, aunque sea mi amiga, fue lo peor que le pudo haber pasado a Rach. A veces la veo y me dan ganas de golpearla- Jane no es muy buena tomando vino tinto, por alguna razón desconocida puede beberse todo el alcohol del mundo, pero si le das más de dos copas de vino tinto empieza a ser sincera y a decir todo lo que le venga a la mente –pero se separaron desde más de 1 año y que bien-

Tu esposa te mira con interrogación, sabes que esta conversación no está cerrada, aunque Jane muera repentinamente y parezca suicidio.

-¿y ustedes… alguna vez tuvieron una relación? Paren muy cercanas- este camino que ha tomado toda esta visita no te está gustando. HELL! Ya quieres que Jane se quede dormida para que no te hunda más. Y al parecer Quinn no va a dejar de preguntar hasta que sepa todo sobre ti, hubieras preferido que te preguntara cuando estuvieran solamente ustedes dos.

-una vez lo intentamos, ella había salido de la relación con Casandra y yo de la relación con Nora, estábamos tan heridas y deprimidas que convencí a Rach de intentarlo entre nosotras. Pero esa relación era más de amigas con beneficios que una relación romántica, disfrute mucho ese tiempo y probablemente si lo hubiéramos intentado por más tiempo probablemente ella y yo estaríamos juntas, pero Rach decidió terminar con lo que teníamos y ser solo amigas. Y estamos bien así, ella encontró en ti todo lo que buscaba, quería y necesitaba, tanto así que se casaron- y se cumple tu maldito deseo, Jane se queda dormida en el sillón, aunque ya es muy tarde, estas muy hundida en el fango.

-¿Casandra… Jane?- sip, definitivamente de esto no te salvas. Mañana mataras a Jane.

-yo… yo lo puedo explicar-

-explícamelo mañana, cuando no esté tan enojada- se levanta del sillón en el que estaban las dos sentadas juntas y se va a la habitación.

-¡maldita sea!- murmuras por lo bajo.

Quitas los cojines del sillón en donde esta Jane, y luego la acuestas en él, le quitas los zapatos. Vas a una de las habitaciones para huéspedes y tomas una cobija del closet.

Ves a Jane dormir plácidamente en el sillón ya cobijada. Deseas despertarla y matarla, pero esperaras hasta mañana.

Buscas en la bolsa de Jane y al encontrar el objeto caminas con el hacia el jardín. Presionas unas teclas y la llamada comienza.

-¿Marie Jane dónde estás?- dice una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

-Señor Gómez, habla Rachel… Jane se quedó dormida y me pareció que ya era muy tarde para que ella manejara, así que le llamo para avisarle donde esta y que no se preocupe-

-¿y tus padre están de acuerdo?-

-señor, yo no vivo más con mis padres, estoy viviendo con una amiga-

-de acuerdo Berry, no hay problema en que Jane se quede a dormir- estas apunto de soltar un suspiro de tranquilidad pero…- mañana quiero que se reúnan conmigo a desayunar, invita a tu amiga y a tu hermana- nunca nada es fácil con la familia Gómez.

-entendido señor-

-Mañana a las 9 en el buffet Lex Citae. Buenas noches- no te deja ni responder cuando ya ha colgado.

Mañana será un día muy largo. Si es que sobrevives hoy.

Ya te has lavado los dientes, te dispones a entrar a la habitación que compartes con Quinn, entras con cautela porque no sabes que es lo que te espera. Ella dijo que mañana hablarían pero las mujeres son muy cambiantes, lo sabes, has vivido con ellas, has estado en relaciones con ellas, tu eres una de ellas… lo sabes.

Te recargas en la puerta cuando la has cerrado tras de ti, miras toda la habitación. Quinn está sentada en la cama, sus pies cuelgan de ella y tocan ligeramente el suelo. Tiene los brazos cruzados y no parece contenta.

-¿Por qué te has tardado tanto?- te pregunta con esa misma voz de hace unos minutos.

-el… el padre de Jane es muy estricto y y le llame para decirle donde estaba Jane, entonces me dijo que estaba bien pero que mañana teníamos que ir a un desayuno con el… y colg le deje un mensaje a Allison para decirle del desayuno-

-segura que no estabas teniendo algún momento de debilidad con Jane-

-Quinn, Jane es solamente mi amiga, una que me ha ayudado mucho. Intentamos algo, sí, pero yo jamás puede amarla más allá de una amistad, ella cree que sí lo hubiéramos logrado, pero probablemente yo la hubiera lastimado y no seriamos amigas si no hubiéramos terminado-

-pues al parecer a tu amiga Jane aun no le queda claro esa parte, porque te sigue mirando con deseo y amor-

-¿Jane?-

-no te has dado cuenta-

-Quinn, no creo que Jane sienta eso por mí, no porque yo no le he dado motivos-

-¡a mí tampoco me diste motivos! Confirme que era gay la noche que nos casamos, y mira donde estamos-

-pero tú eres diferente Quinn, mis intereses eran otros, siempre coquetee contigo durante los días en que estábamos juntas, siempre buscaba un motivo para tocarte. Aun lo hago, no por nada me levanto más temprano y te despierto con besos y caricias-

-no me gusta que las mujeres te vean como si pudieran tener algo contigo-

-Quinn, a mí tampoco me gusta, pero lo soporto. Crees que me gusta ver todas esas páginas dedicadas a ti y al amor que te tienen. O peor, las páginas que siguen diciendo que tú y Santana son algo más que amigas-

Se queda callada, como si hubieras dado en el clavo, como si algo en su pasado hubiera vuelto al presente; y no quieres pensar porque no ha negado lo de Santana. Tú eras una de esas fanáticas que siempre pensó que ellas dos eran amantes.

Vas al closet y sacas una pijama, te la llevas al baño y es donde te cambias. Cuando sales, ella ya está acostada de su lado dándole la espalada al tuyo. Es la primera vez, y lo sabes, que ella no quiere dormir como siempre lo hacen, abrazadas de pies y manos una de la otra.

Te acuesta en tu lado, le das la espalda porque no vas a ceder tú, porque no fuiste quien inicio toda esta batalla.

Estas a punto de dormirte, sabes que es por el vino que te está haciendo efecto, porque de otra manera no podrías conciliar el sueño… no porque tu esposa y tú no están bien. Pero antes de que caigas en una oscuridad que se llenara de fantasías, manos te giran hasta que estas acostada sobre tu espalda, un cuerpo se sube al tuyo y se sienta a nivel de tu cadera. Tus ojos, a pesar de la oscuridad, distinguen los ojos de tu esposa. Sus manos inquietas acarician tu cuerpo, pero se desespera por la ropa y te la arranca, puedes oír el crujir de la tela. Y en segundos estas desnuda frente a ella, quieres negarte porque acaban de pelear y no termino. Pero el deseo te lo impide.

Sus movimientos, sus caricias, sus besos son más agresivos, es como si quiera poseerte, como si quisiera marcarte. Y probablemente es lo que desea. Porque muerde tu cuerpo, no sabes en cuantas partes o cuales tramos de tu piel no están siendo marcadas.

Ella gime después de morderte. Cada vez que te besa en los labios, después de que los muerde y los succiona, dice: MINE.

Estas en un estado de lujuria que estas totalmente cegada de pasión, no ves, no sientas más que a ella… a ella… a ella y todo lo que ella significa.

-Mía- gruñe cuando está besándote cerca de tu centro, sientes un aire frio que te hace temblar por la humedad que hay. Y luego sus labios, su lengua, sus dedos…. Todo te está consumiendo, todo te está llenando, todo es ella… solo ella, estas cegada de ella. No puedes evitarlo, la necesitas, la deseas. Es como el aire, sientes que sin él te desvaneces, sin él no vives. Dejas que te tome, que te reclame como suya. Eres suya, ya que más da, ella es dueña de tu mente, de tu cuerpo, de tu corazón, de tu alma, y habías pensado que eso era malo, después de Casandra, pero con Dianna perder el poder, sentir que alguien toma control de ti, sentir que le perteneces a alguien, a ella… se siente tan bien, haz encontrado la utopía.

-¡SAY MY NAME! SAY WHO OWNS YOU, SAY IT, SAY IT- y lo gritas, lo gritas con todo el aire que te queda en los pulmones… "QUINN" dices y caes en un paraíso lleno de felicidad. Tu mente abandona tu cuerpo, estas sintiendo como te desvaneces pero antes que lo hagas, sientes el cuerpo de tu esposa abrazarte, su cabeza recargada en tus pechos, sus manos se aferran a tu cintura y una de sus piernas se cuela entre las tuyas.

Esto es felicidad... bienvenida oscuridad.

* * *

**Las inseguridades siguen saliendo a la luz.**


	9. Las cosas que él no sabe

**Capitulo ocho: **Las cosas que él no sabe.

El maldito despertador está sonando en tu oreja, puedes sentir el sonido por toda tu cabeza, quieres apagarlo y volver a dormir, pero te lo impiden dos cosas, la primera: probablemente si dejas plantado al señor Gómez, este te matara, y segundo: el cuerpo de Quinn ya no está a tu lado.

El agua corriendo libre hacia la cloaca te indica que donde está tu esposa, por un momento el deseo de acompañarla, de tenerla en tus brazos se apodera de tu mente, pero sabes que llegaras tarde a la cita con el señor Gómez.

Te levantas, haces la cama, levantas la ropa sucia la de ella y la tuya (o al menos los trozos de tela a lo que se redujo) y le dejas en el cesto que utilizan para ella. Tomas ropa limpia de los cajones y sales de la habitación hacia el baño de una de las recamaras de huéspedes.

Sientes esos flashback como los llaman algunos cuando te miras al espejo, los recuerdos de la primera vez que viste la apasionada amante que puede llegar a hacer tu esposa. Tienes esos hematomas regados por todo el cuerpo otra vez, aunque ahora son más profundos y están en lugares que ni la ropa puede cubrir.

Cuando estas listas con ropa, maquillaje y el cabello bien peinado sales del baño, y vas directo a la cocina. Es ahí donde te encuentras a Jane, por un momento se te vienen las palabras de Quinn, pero cuando la vez, cuando Jane te sonríe de esa manera siniestra, la que pone antes de avergonzarte, lo olvidas.

-Hey amiguita- esas palabras no te gustan, siempre vienen antes de algo que te avergonzara.

-hola Janie- y de inmediato su cara cambia por una de disgusto, pero se borra con una sonrisa.

-buena la noche, ¿verdad?-

-si- no entiendes a qué viene toda esta platica

-yo, bueno, estaba teniendo una muy buena noche, ya sabes durmiendo profundamente, creo que nada me ha despertado cuando duermo por influencia del alcohol pero tú, TU mi querida amiguita lo lograste, has tenido el grito más agudo y sorprendente que he escuchado, creo que todo el vecindario se despertó y creyó que te estaban asesinando, ahora que lo pienso, me alegró mucho verte esta mañana, pensé que Quinn te había matado de un orgasmo. Imagínate que le diríamos al médico o a los paramédicos, que te estabas ejercitando tanto, desnuda, que tuviste un infarto al corazón, porque alcanzaste el placer máximo. Puedes imaginarte la cara de Quinn cuando tenga que responder que ella te llevo a ese nivel, yo sí. Me la imagino en la cárcel contándole a su compañera de celda llamada Butch que está ahí porque mato a su esposa de un orgasmo- tu estas totalmente avergonzada, sientes la sangre en tus mejillas. Ella, ella está muriendo de risa, sus carcajadas se escuchan por toda la casa.

-y cuando le diga a Butch estaré con una sonrisa en mi cara y sintiéndome orgullosa- Sientes los brazos de tu esposa alrededor de tu cintura, diablos! Puedes sentir su sonrisa y eso que ella esta tras de ti y no puedes ver su cara porque nuevamente la tiene escondida en tu cuello.

-Cállate estúpida, que si te sigues riendo no te acompaño con tu padre a la cita que tienes hoy-

-¿cita? ¿Padre?-

-Ayer cuando tú estabas dormida como vaca en mi sillón, le hable a tu padre para decirle donde estabas, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no sabe dónde estás, y me exigió un desayuno, tú, Allison, Quinn y yo. Pero como te estas portando como una estúpida ¡no iré!-

-NO!, Rach no, no me dejes a mi sola para enfrentar a mi padre! O a mi madre! Por favor, prometo no burlarme de ti, al menos sobre este tema- su cara es de pánico, y la mía de satisfacción. "HA toma eso Janie" piensas.

-ok, ok lo has prometido. Ahora es tiempo de irnos porque solo tenemos media hora para recoger a Allison y llegar al restaurante-

Jane se levanta de la silla de la barra de la cocina y se acerca a ti, sabes que te quiere abrazar, suelen abrazarse a cada minuto, casi tanto como tú y Quinn, pero tu esposa te tiene bien aferrada y al parecer no piensa soltarte menos aun ahora que ha visto las intenciones de Jane. Así que tu amiga solo se acerca a ti y deja un beso en tu mejilla.

Sientes a Quinn apretarse más a ti, su agarre es más posesivo. Jane lo nota, lo sabes porque ella de inmediato te da la espalda y camina hacia la puerta.

-Quinn, hay algo que tienes que saber- sientes a tu esposa ponerse tensa –el padre de Jane no sabe absolutamente nada sobre nuestra sexualidad, ni que Jane y yo alguna vez tuvimos una relación amorosa, ni de otras relaciones. El señor Gómez, es intolerante a la homosexualidad, es la persona más homofóbica que he conocido, bueno después de mis padres. En el desayuno te presentare como mi amiga, y no es porque me avergüence de ti, sabes que estoy orgullosa de ser tu esposa, pero no quiero causarle ningún problema a Jane, o que intenten medicarla, como mis padres intentaron conmigo para hacerme normal hasta que los convencí de ser heterosexual-

Crees que quizá Quinn no esté de acuerdo, ella siempre ha sido abierta y tolerante a las relaciones homosexuales, siempre apoyando el LGBT. Así que cuando sus brazos dejan de abrazarte sabes que nuevamente iniciara una pelea.

Pero te sorprende, porque te abraza de nuevo pero esta vez frente a frente, sus labios besan tu cuello.

-no te preocupes vida, entiendo la situación y por mucho que me gustaría decirle al mundo que eres mía, se la clase de irracionalidad que pueden tener algunos sujetos-

-gracias Quinn- se besan una última vez antes de partir.

* * *

-Pase lo que pase, escuches lo que escuches déjame explicarte cuando estemos tú y yo solas. No importa que suceda ahí adentro Quinn, por ningún motivo respondas a alguno de los comentarios ofensivos de los señores Gómez, no importa que tan graves o dañinos sean. Prométemelo- Le dices antes de entrar al restaurant y ella acepta sin palabras.

-buenos días señoritas- dice el señor Gómez, acercándole las sillas a cada una de ustedes. Solo quedan tú y Quinn.

-Señor, ella es Quinn Fabray mi amiga y mi compañera de casa, Quinn él es el padre de Jane, el señor Abraham Gómez y ella- apuntas con la mirada a la mujer que no ha dejado de observarlas desde que llegaron- es la señora Edith de Gómez- el hombre le ofrece la mano a tu esposa y ella la estrecha. La mujer mayor sigue observándolas.

-un gusto conocerla señorita Fabray- dice el señor Gómez

-el placer es mío señor Gómez, igual que es un placer conocerla señora Gómez- admiras los modales que tiene tu esposa y la facilidad con la que comprende las situaciones. Quinn se ha dado cuenta que los señores Gómez son completamente aristocráticos.

-un placer señorita Fabray- dice la mujer por educación para guardad las apariencias.

El camarero llega y se va con los pedidos, y a los minutos llega con las órdenes. Mientras todos establecen una conversación simple. Comen en silencio como a los Gómez y a tus padres les gusta, después de todo es de mala educación hablar mientras hay comida en la mesa. Cuando todos terminan deseas que no hubiera finalizado.

-ahora sí, cuéntame ¿Por qué no vives más con tus padres?- es la pregunta que esperabas desde el inicio.

-Para ellos es mejor que yo me independice, que los desligue de toda responsabilidad, señor a mi parecer es tiempo que viva por mí misma- sabes que si les dices la verdad, o al menos que no te sentías en casa cuando estabas con ellos él lo vera de forma negativa.

Para el la única manera en que una mujer salga de su casa es cuando se case con un hombre respetable.

-me imagino que tienes un trabajo o al menos un hombre a tu lado que te pueda proveer con lo necesario-

-no señor, ninguna de las dos- no quisiste mentirle y decirle que tenías un empleo, o un hombre porque tarde o temprano él lo averiguaría.

-no comprendo Berry, ¿Quién te está dando lo necesario?- y no habla solo sobre bienes, sino sobre el amor que puede brindarte un hombre.

-mi abuelo decidió darme parte del patrimonio que ha constituido durante años, no pienso derrocharlo, solo utilizo lo necesario para vivir, al menos hasta que termine la carrera y consiga un empleo-

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el dinero de tus padres y el de tu abuelo?- ya veías venir esta pregunta también.

-mis padres me han dado siempre lo que he deseado y necesitado, pero creo que ya ha sido suficiente. Mi abuelo a pesar de que no he querido su dinero, es igual de testarudo que yo, y no acepto un no de mi parte-

-¿entiendes que de ninguna manera estas siendo independiente, que sigues siendo mantenida y no por el hombre con el que pasaras tu vida?- esa pregunta también la veías venir, pero no de los labios de la señora Gómez.

-sí, si lo comprendo. No estoy lista para casarme aun- aprietas ligeramente la pierna de Quinn que está sentada a tu derecha, le quieres decir que eso es mentira.

-Bueno creo que hemos desgastado ese tema, dime Berry ¿Qué paso con la relación que tenías con Drake?-

Oh! no, ese tema es peor que el primero, completamente peor. Quinn está presente y tienes que contar la clase de hipócrita que eres.

-Drake y yo terminamos señor, desde hace meses. No lo he visto-

-Creí que te casarías con él, hacían muy bonita pareja. Yo pienso que su amor, va a triunfar al final- eso es cortesía de la señora Gómez. Ugg odias a esa mujer más que a su esposo y tus padres juntos.

-puede ser, realmente no lo creo. No era el hombre que yo creía-

-¿a no? ¿Por qué terminaron?- de nuevo la mujer.

-el sostenía otra relación, y yo lo descubrí-

-pero cuando se ama Rach, se perdonan las mentiras- "como usted le perdona las mentiras a su esposo" piensas, porque esta conversación está tomando un rumbo que no te gusta.

-entonces creo que no lo amaba lo suficiente, porque antepuse mi bienestar que el perdón a su infidelidad-

-¿pero cómo cariño? Él te ama tanto, el otro día me lo encontré y se veía devastado, me conto que cometió un error pero que tu no podías dejar tu orgullo a un lado para perdonarlo, me dijo que tú eras el amor de su vida- sientes la mano de tu esposa sobre la tuya apretándola, te prometió no decir nada a pesar de lo que escuchara y al parecer quiere romper tu promesa.

-no- le dices a la dos –él no es la persona indicada, lamentablemente no lo amo- "¿lamentablemente? HA! Drake se puede ir a la mierda" –y no puedo estar con alguien a quien no amo. Creo en el amor sincero, en el amor verdadero…-

-cariño, eso no existe, el amor llega con los años, deberías darle una oportunidad. Elena piensa lo mismo que yo, cree que deberías casarte ya y darle nietos- oh fucking No! Tu madre vuelve con lo de los nietos.

El solo nombre de tu madre y hace que Allison mire a todas parte, porque eso es lo que hizo con tu hermana, la presiono a tener hijos y claro, Victoria y Violeta son una bendición, lamentablemente su padre es un bastardo, que se buscó una nueva vida al lado de una Barbie y boto a su familia.

-no estoy lista, quiero terminar mi carrera, y quiero que el padre de mis hijos sea el adecuado- Jamás vas a encontrar al hombre adecuado con el que quieras procrear de la manera original, porque no te gustan los hombres, probablemente encuentres un donador adecuado, uno de buenos genes pero solo eso.

-es tiempo de partir- dice el señor Gómez rompiendo la tensión que se ha creado con las conversaciones.

Los miras marchar, Allison, Jane, Quinn y tú los despiden… puedes ver que todas están igual de aliviadas con su partida.

* * *

-¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? Y ¿Por qué carajos ninguno de ustedes dos defendieron a Rachel? ¿No veía la maldita situación? ¡Son tu padres Jane, es tu hermana Allison!- Quinn no grita pero sus palabras son más duras, aun con la suavidad de su voz.

-Quinn, no es como lo imaginas- intentas calmarla

-¿Qué no? Pero si en todo el desayuno te estuvieron atacando y este par- las señala- no hicieron nada. ¡NADA! Estuve a punto de romper mi promesa y decirle a esa mujer que te dejara en paz, que no era tu madre para preguntarte esa clase de preguntas, o preguntarte, exigirte que volvieras con Drake…. ¿Quién carajos es Drake?- tu esposa no se va a calmar, y das gracias a no sabes qué, que estén en la casa de Allison para no montar una escena.

-Quinn, al principio, cuando conocí a Jane ella intento como buena amiga meterse en las "conversaciones" que tenía con sus padres, nunca salieron bien y ella siempre terminaba en un mar de lágrimas, y yo, bueno casi siempre me echaban de su casa por no ser buena influencia en ella, creían que su rebeldía por defenderme a mí y no permanecer callada como una buena hija se trataba de mis ideas liberales, entonces Jane y yo acordamos por nuestra amistad que ella dejaría de defenderme y yo, yo manejaría la situación.  
Cuando Allison y mis padres comenzaron a relacionarse con los señores Gómez, los cuales establecieron una magnifica y sólida relación, sucedió lo mismo, pero en esta ocasión interfirieron mis padres, amenazando que si Allison no guardaba silencio le quitarían el apoyo que le brinda, y aunque Allison estuvo dispuesta a olvidarse de él, yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, sé que el apoyo de mis padres es necesario para Victoria y Violeta. Tu misma lo viste en las Vegas, le dieron esas vacaciones, o nos las dieron por ser las hijas perfectas. Y como te dije antes a pesar de que los abuelos paternos son una maravilla y le ayudan con dinero a Allison no es suficiente y puede que ella trabaje pero sigue siendo insuficiente. El abuelo ha ayudado mucho si, pero el trabajo de Allison depende totalmente de mi padre-

-siento mucho no poder ser la ayuda que tu esposa necesita- dice Allison y rompe en llanto.

-no soy la buena amiga que presumo ser- dice Jane. Es la primera vez que dicen algo en toda esta mañana.

Tu esposa no está completamente convencida pero hay culpa en su rostro.

-nada de eso ustedes dos idiotas, yo fui la que decidió esto y es así como lo quise, además creen que los señores Gómez van a poder conmigo, puff para nada- dices en tono de broma, quieres hacerles ver que no pasa nada, que es un tema al que ya estas acostumbrada. Y parece que lo logras porque paran de llorar. Jane se te abalanza y abraza el aire de tus pulmones hasta sacártelo por completo.

-no… respirar… no- Quinn pone una mano en el hombro de Jane y esta te suelta de su agarre, las mira a amabas un poco avergonzada.

-No pasa nada ok, así que olvidemos este día de mierda y descansemos porque no dormí lo suficiente-

-pues eso fue porque decidiste tomar el expreso al paraíso- dice Jane con una sonrisa

-estúpida prometiste no hablar de eso-

-¿de qué? ¿De qué?-

-¿Allison?-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?-

-tu no estas incluida en ese tema, y jamás sabrás de él, así que cállate-

Quinn te sonríe cuando entrelazas tus dedos con los de ella. Y tú te sientes a salvo, a pesar de haber pasado por toda esa situación, no te sentiste sola como en las veces anteriores. Porque si, dijiste que no era nada, pero a veces, solo a veces, desearías que alguien interfiriera y te defendiera. Y puede que Quinn no haya dicho nada, pero su mano entrelazada con la tuya durante el desayuno fue la protección que necesitabas.


	10. La historia tras: Casandra Evans, Drake

**A/N: So, si no me conoces la alerta va para voz. Esta historia comenzara a tomar un rumbo algo obsesivo. Dark Themes. Solo un poquito ¿pero que es poquito y que es mucho?**

* * *

**Capitulo nueve: **La historia tras: Casandra Evans, Drake Montés y Santana López

No tuviste la oportunidad de hablar de Casandra o de Drake, le pediste que esa conversación esperara al menos hasta después de que ella regresara de su viaje de trabajo sobre ese comercial que ya estaba planeado.

La extrañaste, dios que sino la extrañaste. Te acostumbraste a dormir con ella en tus brazos, a despertarla con caricias, a compartir las comidas, a besarla…. A sentirte a salvo, sentirte amada, a sentirte feliz.

No pudiste evitar estar que esos cinco días que no estuvo a tu lado, estar enojada con todo el mundo, a gritar y explotar por cualquier cosa. Y aunque te cuesta admitirlo llorar por las noches después de que ella te llamaba para contarte su día, para saber del tuyo, para decirte que te extrañaba y desearte buenas noches. No se lo dijiste, no del todo, le dijiste que la extrañabas pero no cuanto, ni cómo te dolía el hecho de no tenerla cerca.

Esta jodida lo sabes, para depender de ella a tal grado que no mirarla por más de 48 horas pudiera físicamente doler. Se llama enfermedad. Jamás habías sentido esto, ni siquiera con Casandra a quien creíste amar. Estas mal muy mal, estas perdida en tu esposa, es como si no existieras si no estás a su lado, como si no vivieras, como si no respiraras.

Honestamente, al intentar volar, caíste todas esas veces porque ella es tus alas, y sin ellas te sientes tan pequeña. La necesitas demasiado. Estuvo en tus sueños, no es que hubiera dejado de estar, pero en esa ocasión parecía que te perseguía. Supones que la necesitas más de lo que imaginas.

Y cuando la viste, cuando fuiste a recibirla al aeropuerto, juras que tu corazón volvió a latir, como si volvieras a vivir, como si el aire pudiera llegar a tus pulmones nuevamente. Cuando te abrazo, cuando estuviste en sus brazos, reconociste a la felicidad, la encontraste nuevamente.

Ese sábado, a cada oportunidad que tenían se tocaba de alguna manera, como si sus mentes le pidieran a gritos a sus cuerpos cerciorarse de que fueran reales y no una ilusión. Y esa noche, esa noche sus almas se encontraron nuevamente en la desnudes de sus cuerpos.

Durante una semana, sin pensarlo, estuviste distanciada de ella, tu mente estaba alejada de ti a millas de distancia. La situación te dio miedo, una voz te gritaba "te estás perdiendo a ti misma en ella, ¿en dónde está la diferencia entre ella y tú? Si ella se marcha, si nos deja, no podrás vivir. Mira lo que paso con Casandra, Jane tuvo que levantar los pedazos de corazón que te quedaban, no dormías, no comías. Ahora será peor, te perderás en ella y su adiós. Nos mataras a todos si te sigues hundiendo en el amor que sientes por ella" Solo querías callar la voz, no querías pensar en los quizá, en los tal vez.

Solo basto que Quinn te gritara y te abofeteara por la respuesta tan ofensiva que le diste cuando te pregunto qué te sucedía, para que tu despertaras de esa oscuridad a la que tu mente te estaba conduciendo.

La tomaste entre tus brazos y la dejaste llorar mientras le pedias perdón una y otra vez por lo estúpida que te estabas comportando. Y fue cuando comenzó la conversación de tus dos grandes errores.

-Antes de estudiar derecho, yo estudiaba medicina, es… era mi más grande sueño, ser médico, un pediatra… mis padre nunca estuvieron convencidos de ello, se suponía que yo debía seguir el linaje, mi abuelo fue abogado, mi padre: abogado, mi madre: abogada, Allison: abogada, yo debía serlo también. Creí que podría con medicina, y creo que hubiera podido si al menos hubiera tenido fe en mi misma, pero no la tenía y me deje llevar por los comentarios, por las insinuaciones que dejar escapar mi sueño de mis manos.  
En ese año, conocí a Casandra, me gusto desde el primer momento en que la vi, y pasaron meses, muchos coqueteos, besos robados y etc., para iniciar una relación. Todos decían que ella era peligro, supongo que eso fue lo que más me atrajo de ella, lo que me cautivo. Creí, tontamente creí, que yo podría ser la causa por la que ella podría dejar sus deslices, sus infidelidades y supongo que por meses lo logre. Ella era la novia perfecta, la que toda mujer pudiera pedir, atenta, delicada, cariñosa, perfecta. Me celaba lo suficiente para sentirme amada, me protegía y me cuidaba como no tienes una idea. Me enamore, me deje enamorar. Me había prometido no enamorarme porque mis relaciones tendían a ser un poco malas, pero ella me hizo romper mi promesa. Y conocí una felicidad que no había conocido, conocí sentimientos que creí no existían, pero siempre dicen: nada real puede ser así de perfecto.  
Unos días antes de que cumpliéramos un año, me llegaron chismes que creí era mentira, decían que como Casandra, una mujer experimentada, no estaba teniendo sexo conmigo se había buscado una mujer que si le diera lo que necesitaba. Estaba tan cegada de amor, que no lo creí. Jane, que para ese entonces ya era mi amiga porque yo había dejado la medicina y estaba en mis primeros meses en derecho, me tendió una trampa. Me llevo, a veces deseo que no lo hubiera hecho, a un hotel, me condujo hasta una habitación diciéndome que Casandra me tenía una sorpresa, supongo que la sorpresa fue para Casandra y para mí, porque cuando tocamos a la puerta, una pelirroja atendió y tras de ella estaba mi novia desnuda, con la cara de que había sostenido relaciones. Me quede muda, no grite, pero en seguida salieron las lágrimas. Una y otra vez, durante el viaje de regreso a la casa de Jane, pensé que era mi culpa. "quizá si yo le hubiera estado con ella, quizá si no la hubiera dejado sin sexo, quizá si yo hubiera sido más mujer" la lista sigue, me culpe, porque mi amor por ella, mi necesidad por ella, mi dependencia a ella me cegó a tal grado que me desmenosprecie como mujer, como ser humano.  
No dormí durante meses, no comía lo suficiente, lloraba a cada momento, y sentía que todo mi ser dolía y lo peor, que no podía hacer nada con ese dolor, no podía sanarlo. No disminuía con el tiempo, parecía incrementar.  
Para mí era un castigo que a quien había llegado a amar tanto, hiciera conmigo lo que yo había hecho con todos esos hombres con lo que salí para aparentar mi sexualidad: ser infiel.  
Me costó meses olvidar el dolor, dejar de pensar en culpa, dejar el deseo de que ella volviera pero gran parte de ese logro fue Jane, quien tuvo la idea de salir juntas, al menos para que sanáramos mutuamente el dolor que nos había causado las personas a quienes habíamos llegado amar. Y sirvió, de alguna manera macabra, las dos salimos del dolor, y entramos en una felicidad y zona de conforte que nos hizo más fuerte. Aunque ese fue el problema, Jane cree que eso era a todo lo que podíamos aspirar, a esa felicidad que nos brindábamos, y ella está segura que jamás nos hubiéramos hecho daño porque conocíamos lo que se sentía. No lo creo, porque puede que yo la ame, pero no como ella deseaba y necesitaba, probablemente hubiera hecho lo que Casandra hizo conmigo-

-¿puedes entender porque me he comportado así estos días? No es un pretexto, pero siento que me estoy perdiendo en ti como lo hice con Casandra, pero mil veces peor porque lo que yo siento por ti es más fuerte que lo que alguna vez sentí por ella. Tú me das todo lo que necesito, quiero y deseo, incluso lo que no creo merecer. Las cosas que creí conocer, los sentimientos que pensé Casandra había despertado en mí, no eran verdaderos, lo que siento por ti si lo es. Y si algún día terminamos, me mataría sin salvación. Por eso, necesito que si puedes evitarlo, si está en tus manos, no me falles. Confió en ti más que en mí o cualquier otra persona, tú eres lo más importante para mí, tú eres mi mundo.  
En este momento te doy el libre pasa de que si me mentiste en algo, no importa que sea, o lo grave de esa mentira prometo perdonarte, solo quiero saber que tú eres la única verdad que tengo, y que no me está ocultando nada-

y te quedas callada esperando su respuesta, y temes que si haya una mentira, y que dicha mentira duela bastante. Sin embargo, es inevitable el que los humanos no mientan, por eso estas dispuesta a perdonar lo que sea, incluso si te dijera que casarse contigo fue un error y te pida el divorcio.

Ella se sumerge en sus pensamientos, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y haces lo que sueles hacer: la atraes a tus brazos, la aprietas contra tu cuerpo, ella se aferra a la camisa blanca que llevas puesta y esconde su cara en tu cuello. Te está rompiendo el corazón, porque su reacción indica que si hay algo, algo en lo que te ha estado mintiendo.

-perdóname- dice contra tu piel, y por más que quieres verla a los ojos para poder entender porque se disculpa, no te lo permite. Para este entonces ya sabes que si ella no te quiere mirar a los ojos, no lo hará. Así que dejas que se desahogue, tu solo la sostienes y acaricias todo lo que te encuentras a tu paso.

Pasa el tiempo hasta que ella se separa de ti, sus ojos hazel te miran con tantas emociones que no puedes distinguir ninguna de tan revueltas que están.

-¿Por qué pides perdón cariño?- le dices suavemente ocultando el terror que te invade.

-porque sabía que tras tu comportamiento de estos días había una historia, pero siendo yo egoísta antepuse mis sentimientos y te ataque para que me dijeras que te sucedía, sin pensar en los tuyos primero. Soy tu esposa, debería cuidarte, amarte, darte el espacio que necesitas y esperar pacientemente a que tu vengas a mí- y lo que te dice te alivia en cierta parte porque significa que no te ha mentido, que no hay de qué preocuparse, que puedes dejar en libertad a tu corazón y sentimientos para que ella haga lo que quiera con ellos. Otra parte está preocupada por lo que dice.

-Quinn, cariño. A veces necesito un empujón para hablar, nunca he sido abierta con las cosas que siento y oculto lo que puedo. Mi abuelo cree que sigo siendo esa mujer abierta con sus sentimientos, aquella que decía si le gustaba o disgustaba algo. No lo soy, al menos ya no; mis padres me enseñaron que no era correcto las cosas que sentía y para evitarme disgustos comencé a ocultar mis sentimientos tanto así, que la mayoría cree que soy heterosexual. Allison, Jane incluso Drake descubrieron que si querían saber lo que pensaba o sentía necesitaba preguntarme hasta explotar porque si no me lo llevaría a la tumba. Así que si linda, es bueno que me empujes de vez en cuando, estoy tratando por ti para ser más abierta, pero aun no llego ahí- Entonces te vuelve a abrazar para despegarse de ti unos segundos después y besarte con todos los sentimientos que tiene.

En ese momento sabes que ella lo vale, vale que tú cambies para ser mejor, vale que te pierdas en el amor que sientes, vale morir de amor.

-cuéntame de Drake- dice después de que han pasado horas besándose, acariciándose y diciéndose cosas lindas. Mientras están en la cama abrazadas.

Tu mirada está en la ventana de la habitación, puedes sentir su mirada en ti.

-no hay mucho que contar. Drake fue mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, un hombre de la posición social de mis padres, un "caballero". A todos les hizo creer que era el hombre perfecto, hasta yo lo creí. Inicio a cortejarme, a tratarme como una dama, y bueno a quien no le gusta la atención incluso si está en la persona equivocada. Decidí que el sería una muy buena cubierta para tapar mi secreto, para que mis padres y los Jane estuvieran felices, para que ellos no sospecharan que me seguían gustando las mujeres. Hasta que el príncipe se convirtió en sapo y saco a la superficie su naturaleza. Descubrí que me engañaba, digo, lo negó pero yo lo vi besándose y manoseándose con una mujer, no había mucho por negar. Realmente no me dolió su engaño para ese entonces yo ya estaba saliendo con Jane, no vi daño alguno. Lo termine de inmediato justo un mes antes de conocerte.  
Mis padres y los de Jane están tan enamorados de la idea de que yo me case con Drake, de que tenga sus tan preciados hijos pero por supuesto de que se me olvide eso de estar con mujeres, que no les importa que él sea un puerco infiel, o que no lo ame.  
Y el idiota cree que puede reconquistarme, volverme a enamorar, ptss como si me hubiera enamorado de él la primera vez. Aunque más que nada lo hace porque sus padres creen que yo soy una esposa trofeo perfecta-

-Desde que nos casamos, ¿has visto a alguno?- no sabes de donde viene tanta inseguridad, la mujer que veías en la televisión, en las entrevistas se veía segura de sí misma. Te preguntas quien es su Casandra que la ha hecho de esta manera, quien es la mujer que la hace dudar de si misma y lo que puede despertar en los demás.

-a Casandra, es inevitable no verla aunque sea una vez al mes, estamos en la misma universidad, y solo la he visto una ocasión desde que nos casamos, no nos dirigimos la palabra, más que nada porque ella está herida de que yo no la haya perdona y peor, haya salido con la que para entonces era nuestra mejor amiga, Jane.  
Drake, no, no le visto en ninguna ocasión, y más ahora que no vivo con mis padres, aunque Allison me ha dicho que ha ido a su casa a buscarme-

-¿aun sigues enamorada de Casandra?- esta pregunta te sorprende, creíste haber dejado claro esa parte.

-no, desde hace tiempo que no siento nada, como te dije Jane recogió los pedazos de corazón que estaba en el suelo y los pego, lo que fue ventaja porque los pedazos que tenían el nombre de esa mujer los tiro. Y antes de que lo digas, no, no estoy enamorada de Jane, nunca lo he estado y no creo realmente poder verla más que como amiga-

Su agarre se hace más profundo, y el tuyo también porque ahora la que quiere respuestas eres tú. Habías dejado esta conversación pasar ya meses, y no eres insegura, al menos no tanto, pero realmente necesitas saber de Santana López.

-Quinn- dices calmada, esperas que te vea a los ojos y cuando lo hace –necesito saber de Santana y lo que sucedió entre ustedes- puedes ver la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos y en toda su cara.

-es lo justo- dice en un suspiro.

"diga lo que diga es pasado, ella ahora está contigo, es tu esposa…. _TÚ_ esposa…" eso te grita la voz de tu conciencia pero hay miedo en ti.

-Nos conocimos en el set de Glee y nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, pero esa amistad al menos para mí se convirtió en amor. No ha habido otra mujer que me guste o por la que sienta algo más que amistad o admiración, siempre creí o me identifique como heterosexual, pero después de conocer a Santana, me identifique como heteroflexible. Estaba contenta con esa definición, porque solo ella me hacía sentir así. Sin embargo, todo fue meramente platónico, Santana jamás correspondió mis sentimientos, de hecho ella jamás supo de ellos. Yo fui la que se distancio de ella, me dolía ver que a cualquier imbécil le podía dar una oportunidad pero a mí, que era su mejor amiga no podía ni darme la hora del día. Era un dolor y un odio irracional, no se puede obligar a alguien a amarte. Para autodefensa decidí romper los lazos, no del todo pero al menos estar alejada de ella, lo meramente necesario para que no pudiera herirme el que ella saliera con Cory. Y puede que ella jamás me perdone por ello, o por casarme y no decirle nada sobre ti. Lo que realmente me preocupa, ahora que no siento nada por ella, no quiero perder su amistad, incluso cuando estaba enamorada de ella jamás fue mi intención perder su amistad, por eso no le conté de mis sentimientos, por temor a que nada fuera lo mismo, porque una vez descubiertos no había marcha atrás y pese lo que dicen algunos, de que no cambian las relaciones cuando uno sienta algo más, si lo hacen-

Es en este pequeño relato cuando te das cuenta de donde provienen sus inseguridades, de que su mejor amiga, y su primer amor, al menos por una mujer, no le correspondiera. Es como la primera vez que sentiste algo más por tu mejor amiga, ya habías tenido novios (porque se supone que eso era lo correcto) tenías 14 años y sentías que estabas pisando un terreno totalmente desconocido y misterioso. No sabias como decirle a esa niña que te gustaba, que querías llevarla a pasear, a comer un helado, que querías tomar su mano y si te lo permitía darle un beso en los labios. Y claro que lo intentaste, porque eras esa joven de la que tu abuelo se sentía orgulloso, la que expresaba lo que sentía. Lo que termino en que la niña, tu amiga, te tachara de lesbiana, y te sacara del closet frente a toda la secundaria. Lo que llevo a que tus padres se enteraran y te llevaran con un médico psiquiatra tan viejo que creía que la homosexualidad era una enfermedad mental (a lo que en tu año de medicina descubrieras que la homosexualidad, junto con el Voyerismo y el fetichismo habían sido sacadas de todos los libros de enfermedades mentales)

Así que, ahora comprendes totalmente sus inseguridades, aunque su Casandra no se llama Santana López sino Quinn Fabray. Ella misma se está llenando de inseguridades.

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios, es por ustedes que actualizo.**


	11. La verdad, la mentira y la ilusa

N/A:  
**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo es uno de los porque esta historia es considerada DARK THEMES, temas oscuros.  
A mi consideración no tiene nada de oscuro a comparación de la historia SOLO UNA NOCHE, o emmm o las otras análogas a la cuenta Lexylow.

Si el saber que mi Quinn Fabray puede llegar a ser mas mala que la de Glee bueno no deberías seguir leyendo.

Emmm si concideras que mis Rachel deberían haber tenido mas dignidad bueno pues aquí tienes esta historia….

* * *

**Capitulo diez: **La verdad, la mentira y la ilusa.

Cuando llego Julio, cuando tuvo que marcharse nuevamente a esa sesión de fotos ya programada, el dolor no esta tan abrasador como la primera vez, y no fue porque no la extrañabas con la misma intensidad, pero esta vez estabas segura que volvería a ti, que pasara lo que pasara ella volvería a ti. Fue una semana dura, contando que estuviste en exámenes y que aunque solo pensabas en ella, tu mente logro estudiar lo necesario para cada examen y poder aprobar con buenas notas. Tu hermana dice que ni la depresión te haría olvidar la escuela, tu, claramente, no estás de acuerdo. Una parte de ti, en esos momentos de tristeza, te dice que no hagas nada, que vivas el dolor, o el vacío que sientes; pero la otra parte, la más racional dice que es mejor olvidar el dolor, la necesidad y que mejor anestesia que estudiar hasta que no exista nada en tu cerebro que leyes. Es lo que hiciste cuando sucedió lo de Casandra y fue una buena técnica.

Pero el mes de agosto se acerca y con ello, los seis meses en que ustedes estarán separadas, realmente no habías querido pensar en ello, pero ahora que faltan unos días para que ella se marche, el dolor de no tenerla cerca iniciar a parecer.

Ella ha prometido regresar a ti cada vez que pueda, pero realmente no te reconforta, pues solo serán pocas veces y por pocos días. No es suficiente, la necesitas todos los días, todas las noches. "¡bien! Ahora estamos tan obsesionadas que no podemos ni darle un respiro" la voz esa no te ha dejado de señalar, sabes que tiene razón. Quizá con este tiempo sin estar pegadas la una a la otra su amor se vuelva más fuerte.

"Que se pudra ese pensamiento" dice otra voz "nada de amor más fuerte, moriremos sin ella" y son irracionales tus pensamientos, sabes que nadie puede morir de amor, pero realmente no quieres estar sin ella. "¿Así se sentirán los recién casados? ¿así se sentirá siempre estar realmente enamorado? ¿Alguna vez estaré cómoda con la idea de no verla por días o semanas? ¿El dolor de no tenerla cerca disminuirá?"

Sinceramente todos esos pensamientos y tu locura/obsesión se pueden ir al infierno. Esta vez te dejaras ir por lo que sientes, harás lo que tu corazón te diga, te arriesgaras a comete locuras por amor y al diablo las consecuencias. Vivirás al límite, dejándote ir por tus sentimientos. No es la primera vez, y ve a donde te ha llevado, a estar casada con un ángel.

Entonces cuando se va, cuando la miras atravesar el área de seguridad del aeropuerto, ya tienes un plan… uno muy bueno.

Agradeces que los exámenes finales de ese cuatrimestre sean la segunda semana del mes de Agosto, porque cuando los terminas, cuando ves cómo has aprobado tu cuatrimestre no solo te sientes orgullosa sino poderosa. Todo va tan perfecto, que realmente nada puede marchar mal.  
Sabes que muchos creen que al pensar o decir esa oración de la perfección solo incitas a que algo suceda, te sucedió con Casandra, pero esta vez estas confiada, todo saldrá bien y vivirás ese felices por siempre. Te lo mereces.

Estas a punto de marcharte, ya arreglaste la baja temporal en la universidad. Tus maletas, dinero, y documentos están listos para el vuelo de mañana. La agencia de viajes arreglo el transporte para trasladarte al departamento que rento Quinn en Nueva York. Das gracias que tu esposa siempre deje el domicilio, el código postal y demás cosas anotado en la libreta del buro de la cama, sin esos datos no podrías hacer lo que estas a punto de hacer.

Estás en tu pijama, acostada en la cama del lado en que duerme tu esposa, porque el aroma impregnado en la almohada y las sabanas te ha reconfortado durante esta semana sin ella. Estas cayendo en un profundo sueño cuando escuchas el timbre de la casa, sabes que es importante cuando suena varias veces, te levantas y abres la puerta. No te lo imaginaste nunca, pero frente a ti están tus padres.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- les dices y ellos lo toman como una invitación a pasar al interior de la casa.

-imagínate nuestra sorpresa cuando la escuela nos llamó para informarnos de la baja temporal, mejor aún, imagínate nuestra sorpresa cuando Edith nos dijo ¡que vivías con una mujer!- tu madre esta histérica, tu padre está en un silencio que es de temer.

-Creí que no les importaba si seguía estudiando o no, no fueron ustedes los que me cortaron de toda economía, no les importo mi educación- dices calmada y evadiendo el segundo tema.

-sabíamos que de alguna manera podrías pagar por tu educación- responde tu madre sínicamente, puedes escuchar su voz, aquella que utiliza en la sociedad, la de madre perfecta.

-pues no veo como llegaste a esa creencia, en vista que no tengo trabajo-

-creímos que para este entonces ya serias la señora Montés, que habrías perdonado a Drake y al menos estar comprometida con él, ¡pero no! Me acabo de enterar que ni lo has perdonado, ni lo has visto y que no estás viviendo con Allison como nos habías dicho-

-no voy a perdonar a ese sujeto, así sea el último hombre en todo este mundo. Y ¿Qué si no vivo con Allison?-

-¡Que estás viviendo con una mujer! con la mentada Quinn. Ya hasta tuviste el descaro de presentársela a Edith y a Abraham-

-pero eso fue hace dos meses, ¿Por qué me vienen con esto ahora?- estas llegando a tu limite y estás viendo venir el vómito de palabras.

-porque hemos estado de viaje, llegamos ayer pero hoy tuvimos una comida con Edith y su esposo, además hasta hoy nos informaron de tu baja- Ósea que se fueron de viaje, quizá a festejar que ya no eres una carga más para ellos. Realimente no quieres pensar en ello, porque si, pueden ser las personas más detestables del mundo, pero son tu familia, si hiere.

-bien, quieres la verdad, aquí la tienes. Esa mujer, Quinn es mi esposa, si mama escuchaste bien, _mi esposa, _nos casamos en las vegas por lo que estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por llevarme ahí, ya que conocí a esta persona maravillosa y me _case. _Vivo con ella, porque es lo que se supone que uno hace, vivir con su mujer. Y estoy dejando la escuela porque ella está de viaje de negocios y no soporto la idea de estar alejada de mi _esposa. _Así que si madre, deberías ir con ese maldito doctor y pedirle tu dinero de regreso porque no curo la homosexualidad en mi-

No sabes que vino primero, si el sonido o el dolor, supones que el dolor y que el sonido quedo haciendo eco en la habitación, o podría ser que al revés, esta vez no importa que, lo que importa, lo que realmente importa, es que tu padre… el mismo hombre al que le gritas por las noches a que fuera a salvarte del monstro en el armario o bajo la cama, al que por las noches te contaba una historia que el mismo inventaba, el hombre al que le decías papi te quiero, el hombre que te decía que siempre serias su princesa, el hombre que te abrazo la primera vez que te rompieron el corazón (aunque nunca supo que fue una mujer), el hombre que te presto su ropa para jugar a princesas y caballeros, el hombre que creíste te amaría incondicionalmente… es quien te abofetea con toda su fuerza, tanto así que tu cara se a volteado por el impacto. Sientes el hormigueo singular en tu mejilla, seguido de punzadas de dolor en tu mejilla izquierda.

Tu madre suspira en sorpresa, porque ellos jamás te han puesto una mano encima. Puede que te hayan subido la voz, incluso te desheredaron, pero jamás, jamás te golpearon.

Los miras a los dos a los ojos, estas a punto de quebrarte y no hay nadie que lo impida, no hay quien te abrace y te diga que todo ira mejor, no hay nadie que te proteja, las personas que creíste lo harían están frente a ti, y sientes más miedo que protección.

-Chel- comienza a decir tu padre, como si quisiera hacer todo mejor, incluso te llama de la manera que te decía cuando eras pequeña.

-es tiempo de que se marchen- a penas puedes decir, estas tan preocupada de no romperte ante sus ojos que no puedes ni hablar.

-chel yo…-

-por favor márchense antes de que llame a la policía- vuelves a insistir

-pero yo…- es tu madre ahora

-¡GET THE FUCKING OUT OF MY HOUSE!- gritas con todo el aire en tus pulmones, incluso has maldecido en ingles algo que solo haces cuando estas desesperada. De hecho has maldecido a tus padres en voz alta.

Es claro que ni ellos se esperaban esta reacción porque las palabras mueren en sus labios, se dan media vuelta y salen de tu casa. Tú vas tras ellos cerciorándote de que la puerta se haya cerrado y que no puedan entrar de nuevo.

Y es ahí donde te quiebras, te dejas caer al suelo con tu espalda apoyada en la puerta de madera, lloras, gritas y haces todo para tratar de sacar el dolor que te esta en tu interior y que no importa como no puedes aliviar. Te aferras a tus rodillas y escondes tu cara en ellas.

Lo único que quieres, es que alguien te salve de este dolor, que te haga sentir mejor. Alguien que te proteja e impida la oscuridad llegar a ti.

El sonido de la alarma es quien te despierta, no has sabido ni cómo has llegado a la cama, o como es que has caído dormida.

Cuando te miras al espejo, después de bañarte y arreglarte, ves la marca que ha dejado tu progenitor en tu piel, la zona se ve enrojecida e hinchada. La cubres como puedes con maquillaje y aunque aún se nota se ve menos grotesca.

Es Jane quien te lleva al aeropuerto después de que te has despedido de Allison y tus dos sobrinas, a quienes prometiste hablarles cada vez que puedas. Jane se ocupara de la casa y del auto, incluso de la cuentas.

Nadie pregunta sobre la marca en tu rostro y estas agradecida por ello, porque cuando tú misma la viste estuviste a punto de llorar, y si ellas decían algo te volverías a romper. Además, es obvio que ellas saben que sucedió anoche.

El vuelo es tranquilo, como si el destino intentara recompensarte por lo mal que te está yendo. Bebes una cerveza en el avión, intentando disminuir el dolor que aún se siente por el golpe.

Lo único que te hace sonreír es el saber que le darás una sorpresa a tu esposa y que vas a conocer la ciudad de tus sueños, porque tus padres te llevaron a muchos lugares en América pero por alguna razón ellos evitaban nueva York y Miami. Y tu sonrisa se cae a las aguas del océano pacifico con el recuerdo de tus padres.

Estas frente al departamento de tu esposa, y estas absolutamente nerviosa, ¿Por qué? Por lo que todos los humanos nos preocupas, saber si la sorpresa traerá felicidad o decepción.

Te armas de valor, porque pasaste horas sentada en un maldito avión, incluso tuviste que hacer una maldita escala en Texas. Y pasaste otras cosas menos lindas el día de ayer o era antier… ugg maldita zonas horarias.

Das tres golpes seguidos y esperas, las manos te sudan y mueves el pie derecho una, otra vez. La puerta se abre y ahí está la mujer de tus sueños, de tus fantasías, de tu realidad. Parpadea, no sabes cuantas veces hasta que se te avienta a los brazos y oculta su rostro en tu cuello. En serio, ¿qué malditas tiene tu cuello? Haces una nota mental de preguntarle algún día.

Cuando se separan no te mira ni tres segundos a los ojos cuando ya te está besando con toda la fuerza que tiene, como si quisiera que te fundieras en ella. Pero sus manos se sujetan de tus mejillas y ¡oh no! Mal movimiento, te quejas rompiendo su beso.

-¿Qué pasa?- te pregunta.

-humm creo que deberíamos estar dentro antes de que te cuente- ella te mira unos segundos, luego te toma de la mano y te lleva dentro.

Con la puerta cerrada, ustedes sentadas y con una botella de agua en tus manos, le cuentas todo: desde que la extrañaste, hasta donde la necesitaste por la pelea te tuviste con tus padres. Cuando le has dicho de la universidad, se ha preocupado pero tú le dices que siempre tendrás un lugar en esa universidad, que no pueden dejar ir a su mejor alumna, a lo que ella te llama arrogante y tu sonríes.

Sin embargo, cuando le cuentas lo de tus padres, su mano aprieta la que tenía sujeta, su cara cambia totalmente de felicidad a ira y después a tristeza.

-tendría que haber estado contigo, yo te metí en esa situación: casada y viviendo conmigo. Yo debí estar ahí para detener a tu padre, yo debí estar ahí para hacerte sentir a salvo, yo debí estar- sabes que está enojada consigo misma, sus palabras están llenas de ira y son apenas audibles como si estuviera hablando solo con ella.

-Quinn, no te conté esto para que te culpes, yo no te culpo. Si claro, me hubiera gustado que estuvieras conmigo cuando esa conversación sucediera, pero no para que me defendieras sino para que me dieras valor. No podemos cambiar el pasado, ya sucedió lo que tenía que suceder y como tenía que suceder. Lo importante y lo que necesito ahora, es que olvides todo eso, que te enfoques en el ahora, que disfrutemos este tiempo juntas en Nueva York porque te repito es la ciudad que deseaba conocer y que mejor que tú seas con la que comparta esta experiencia. De verdad cariño, no quería que supieras lo que paso pero no quiero guardar nada en secreto-

Y no entiendes porque llora, realmente a veces no sabes porque es tan sensible con ciertas cosas, supones que ella te está dejando verla en sus momentos "débiles". Aunque no los llamarías debilidad, son sentimientos y punto.

La consuela porque es tu deber de esposa, para ti ni siquiera es deber, es algo que gustosamente haces y harás sin importar que. Preferirías que estos momentos no pasaran porque no te gusta verla triste.

Esa noche hacen lo que pocas veces hacen, hacer el amor lentamente, suavemente, diciéndose una y otra vez dulces palabras de amor. No es que no suelan hacer esto, pero esta vez antes de llegar al clímax se miran a los ojos y transmiten con ellos la profundidad de sus sentimientos.

* * *

Llevas viviendo en ese departamento una semana y media, son los últimos días de Agosto, y ya conociste la mayoría de las atracciones turísticas. En algunas veces acompañada por tu esposa y en otras sola, porque ella tiene trabajo que hacer, tú lo comprendes.

Es viernes 30 de Agosto, la mayoría de los compañeros de trabajo de Quinn tendrán el día libre mañana. De último momento tu esposa te ha llamado para decirte que dichos compañeros se han invitado a su departamento para festejar, no sabes qué, pero para festejar. Quinn te dice que han elegido el departamento porque es el más grande y tiene toda la razón jamás habías visto un departamento que parezca casa.

Tu esposa llega con algunos de ellos, puedes identificar a: Puck, Mike, Trina. Quinn se queda estática cuando te ve, y tú sonríes porque sabes que le ha gustado el vestido rojo largo que estas usando.

-pero que mujer- dice Puck rompiendo el hechizo en el que ambas estaban –creí que las piernas de Santana eran sensuales- dice al notar que tu vestido está abierto de un lado y se puede ver tu pierna completa.

-hey- dice Quinn dándole un golpe en el brazo –es mi amiga de la que estás hablando-

-tranquila Queen Q, ya sé cómo sueles ponerte de sobreprotectora con tus amigas, un ejemplo es Santana, así que no hay porque preocuparse, yo no coqueteare con esta sexy latina- pero sus palabras dejan ver que si lo hará.

Esperas que no causes un problema entre ellos, no es que estés así de "sexy" como dijo Puck, pero por una razón muy extraña y fuera de tu comprensión, a ellos les pareces, y tu esposa no es muy compartida.

A mitad de la fiesta, después de que Quinn te presentara con todos (como amiga, para tu decepción. No es que no lo comprendieras, ella está trabajando en una industria donde no permiten que mujeres así de bellas sean gay. Aunque no impida que te duela ser llamada amiga, cuando tu familia y tú mejor amiga saben que ella es tu esposa) llega la famosa Santa López de la mano de Finn.

De esa manera sabes que Quinn está haciendo lo imposible para tener de vuelta a Santana en su vida, eso y que se ha pasado la noche ignorándote al igual que Santana a su novio. La mayoría de los invitados está más en un estado ebrio que sobrio, tu eres una de las únicas que aún está en su sano juicio. Puedes notar que tu esposa, Santana, Puck y Finn son los que están más borrachos, copas tras copas.

Te sientas un momento, tus pies están matándote, Puck y tú han estado bailando toda la noche, y le agradeces al hombre que no te haya dejado sola porque de verdad no quieres pensar en Santana y tu mujer. Aunque el precio es que él ha estado coqueteando contigo sin parar, y ahora que ya no esta tan sobrio se ha vuelto más cariñoso con sus manos.

El mira a donde estas mirando, a una Santana y una Quinn más juntas de lo necesario, más cariñosas y más inhibidas, se están tocando y susurrando cosas al oído. Tu solo aprietas las manos.

-Creí que Quinn había cumplido la parte de su apuesta- te dice Puck al oído.

-¿Qué apuesta?- preguntas realmente confundida, no sabes de donde viene esto.

-eres la mejor amiga de Quinn y no te conto de nuestra apuesta- él también está sorprendido o lo que puede estar en su estado. "no" dices con la cabeza

-es que ella ha estado tras de Santana desde siempre que me canse de ver cómo le ponía ojos de corderito, no los que hace porque ellas es la ovejita de Mary, los otros que pone cuando ve a Santana, como si una diosa se le hubiera puesto encima, aunque Santana nunca se le ha puesto encima, ya sabes por lo de heterosexual, pero si… esos que tú haces cuando ves a Quinn- oh fuck! Hasta él ha notado eso –yo le aposte o le recomendé que se buscara a una… otra mujer, la que fuera, la primera que le pasara en frente, sin importa si era guapa o fea, delgada o robusta, o si quiera inteligente. Le dije que utilizara sus encantos para enamorar a una mujer, y que se casara con ella… que se acostara con ella, que la hiciera estar perdidamente enamorada de ella. Ella se negó, ya sabes la niña buena de mamá, pero le dije que era una cobarde, que ni ella siendo tan bella y atractiva podría lograrlo, que nadie se fijaría en ella… solo una estúpida, una ilusa no vería que Quinn está jugando con ella, solo una estúpida caería en sus palabras, en su disque "amor". Quinn no puede amar a nadie que no sea Santana López, velo tu misma, sigue igual de enamorada de su princesa latina, tanto amor que me dan ganas de vomita. ¡Así que yo gano! Porque la última vez que me llamo estaba en las Vegas intento conquistar mujeres y ninguna le creyó el cuento. No creo que ninguna, aun siendo la más lesbiana e inocente o patética, si me permites decirlo, caiga en la historia de que Quinn se quiera casar por amor a primera vista- y el hombre se quedó callado, porque tú no has dicho o contestado nada.

-¿Por qué lloras?- te pregunta tan preocupado. Te llevas las manos al rostro y sientes tus dedos humedecerse, ni siquiera habías notado que estabas llorando hasta que él te lo dijo. Estabas tan sumida en el dolor, en la sensación de que tu corazón estaba hecho polvo, en el pensamiento de que ni Jane podría pegar los pedazos de tu corazón, porque ni siquiera había pedazos que recoger, todo era cenizas, todo era arena que no te diste cuenta de ti o de tu alrededor porque era, es tan profundo este dolor. Una pesada arena que sentías se saldría de tu pecho. Jamás habías experimentado tanto vacío en tu interior, tanta oscuridad a tu alrededor. Esta vez no había nadie que pudiera salvarte, nadie que te trajera a la vida como lo había hecho Quinn, porque tu resucitadora, tu creadora de vida. Había cavado un hoyo profundo en la tierra, te había aventado y había sellado de nuevo ese hoyo. Matándote tan suavemente, tan lentamente. Todo a tú alrededor se sentía tan frio, tan pesado y te faltaba el aire.

Saliste corriendo de la fiesta, no recordaste que tus pies estaban agotados, porque ellos sacaron fuerza y te apartaron de ese lugar que te asfixiaba, ese lugar que sentías que se cerraba a tu alrededor, o de esas personas que creíste sabían el chiste en la que te convertiste.

"inocente, patética, estúpida, ILUSA"

"¿Cómo pudiste creer que un ángel se podría fijar en ti, no te has visto en un espejo? Eres la mujer más patética del mundo. Digo tenías 21 años cuando perdiste tu virginidad. Una celebridad fijándose en ti, enamorándose, gustándole si quiera. Que estúpida eres, todo era tan bueno para ser verdad. Felices para siempre, claro todos menos tú. No lo mereces, nunca lo has merecido, la felicidad no está hecha para ti. Todo lo malo que hiciste se te regreso, y no solo lo malo, lo bueno que hiciste también se transformó en malo y se te regreso el triple. No eres suficiente, te mentiste a ti misma pensando que eras suficiente para ella. ¡No eres nada! Todas las mujeres que amas, todas se quieren reír solo de ti, ¿Quién se va a enamorar realmente de ti? NADIE ILUSA. Pero la culpable eres tú, tú y tu maldita esperanza de que algún día podrías ser feliz, tú y tu maldita ilusión de que al final del camino podrías ver una luz… tú y tu estupidez. Tu… tu… tu… tu…  
¿Por qué no estas muerta? El dolor no es suficiente para matarte, aun tienes esperanzas. Patética, . . Vale hazlo, aviéntate de un puente, o aun tren o al subterráneo o yo que demonios sé, se valiente por primera vez, acaba con tu sufrimiento, acaba con tu vida. Aww ya entendí, no quieres que tu linda esposa se sienta culpable de tu muerte, ya te dije lo patética que me pareces. Ella nos hizo esto y aun piensas en su felicidad, en su tranquilidad. Con razón ella se fijó en ti, eres tan estúpida que ni siquiera da risa… te escogió porque fuiste la única ilusa que creyó en sus mentiras ¿Quién puede creer que una diosa se va a fijar en una escoria como tú? Olvídala esa pregunta, la única tonta que creyó en eso fuiste TÚ"

Ya no lloras, no hay nada en ti, absolutamente nada en ti. Estas muerta, tu cuerpo reacciona a unos impulsos tan esenciales, que sonríes. "no hay necesidad de suicidarme" le dices a la voz "ya estoy muerta, lo que queda solo es un fantasma"

El amanecer ya está iniciando, tu cuerpo agotado está descansando en una banca de un parque, estas observando como la noche muere y el día vive.

Observas como muere lo poco que queda de ti y comienza a vivir algo que no eres tú, algo oscuro.

"ilusa, ilusa, ilusa, ilusa, ilusa, ilusa"

Y cada palabra se hace más débil conforme se apaga una luz en tu interior hasta que ya no hay palabras, ya no hay sonidos, ni siquiera el silencio se quiere quedar en ti. Todo es un hoyo negro, un hueco dentro de ti, un vacio, y luego… luego la absoluta nada.

* * *

**SO, sip algo oscuro.**  
**Quiero decir, porque luego creen que soy un autor que suele exagerar las cosas, que los pensamientos que Rachel tiene, esa vocesilla estúpida, suele existir en personas con depresión y baja autoestima…. Ya lo he vivido… lol**

**A partir de aquí, no es muy bonita la historia**


	12. El fantasma de ti camina lejos de mí

**Capitulo once: **El fantasma de ti camina lejos de mí.

A tu esposa siempre le ha obsesionado la música, la has escuchado cantar en la regadera infinidad de veces. No te sorprende que cada vez que le llaman a su celular su canción favorita suene, es la misma canción que cantan con mayor frecuencia, la misma canción que suena, llenando el sonido de la habitación, del departamento. Estas odiando esa maldita canción, porque donde debería haber la voz que has aprendido amar, la voz que te cautivo desde la primera vez que te hablo, suena la maldita voz de Britney Spears.

No has dejado de llamar ni una sola vez, aun a pesar de que sabes que el celular está olvidado en la habitación que comparten, aun a sabiendas que el aparato no la acompaña. Es una forma de encontrar alivio a la soledad, al vacío que sientes.

Aunque si eres sincera, honestamente, no trae alivio, solo dolor aún más dolor. Culpa, culpa.

Tuviste infinidad de veces para decirle la verdad, incluso ella te pidió que fueras autentica y le contaras si alguna vez le habías mentido, incluso dijo que te perdonaría.

Pero estabas aterrada, porque semejante verdad nadie podía perdonarla. ¿De qué manera le dices a una mujer que se nota te ama, que te has casado con ella para olvidar a otra? ¿Qué no le has mentido al decirle que te casaste con ella porque no querías perderla y que te crea? Porque esa última es verdad, te casaste con ella porque encontraste alivio al dolor que Santana sin querer te había ocasionado. ¿Cómo le dices que si fuiste egoísta, que solo pensaste en ti y en nadie más? ¿Cómo le dices que realmente la amas, que no sabes como pero lo haces (y no es que no haya nada bueno en ella, ese es el problema, es tan perfecta que no sabes ni por donde comenzar)? ¿Cómo le dices que cuando te pidió que fueras verdadera, estabas tan aterrada de perderla que preferiste ocultarte en mentiras, porque para ese entonces ya la amabas? Nunca se lo dijiste, pero la amas, la amas más que a cualquier cosa en esta vida, la amas y la necesitas como si ella fuera tu alimento, tu agua, tu aire, tu vida.

Jamás te va a perdonar, JAMÁS, porque le has mostrado que no vale la pena confiar en alguien, ya que tarde o temprano te defraudan. Tu no la querías decepcionar, pero lo hiciste, lo hiciste como los hizo Casandra, como lo hicieron sus padres. No hay diferencia entre ellos y tú, creíste que si la había, pero no la hay… eres igual de falsa.

¿De qué manera le haces entender que si, al principio todo se trataba de una apuesta, de un reto que Puck coloco en tu cabeza? ¿Cómo le dices que tu ego estaba en los suelos y que decidiste enamorarla para comprobar que tenías el don de cautivar mujeres? ¿Cómo le dices que ella fue un simple escalón para aumentar tu autoestima? ¿Cómo le dices que te enamoraste de ella durante la primer semana que comenzaron a vivir juntas? ¿Cómo le haces ver que ya sentías una conexión con ella desde que se conocieron? ¿Cómo le dices que ella fue solo un juego pero a la mitad de este todo se convirtió en un juego que necesitabas siguiera así? ¿Cómo le dices que tenías planeado estar casada con ella solo un año y después la botarías? ¿Cómo le dices que necesitabas que ella siguiera casada contigo hasta que envejecieran juntas? ¿Cómo le dices?

¿De qué manera le explicas para que se quede contigo? ¿De qué manera le explicas para que te perdone? ¿Cómo le muestras que estas arrepentida, como le demuestras que la necesitas y que sin ella no eres nada?

Una parte de ti, una muy pequeña parte de ti creyó que si ella se enteraba de tu verdad, no te dolería cuando se fuera, no te dolería cuando te dijera que te odia, no te dolería porque aun tendrías a Santana aunque esta no te mirara de la misma manera.

Sin embargo, esa pequeña, minúscula parte de ti ayer descubrió que Santana, Santana no era la indicada, no era la que te hacía sentir viva, no era tu felicidad, no era más que una simple amiga. Y la que querías que te abrazara, que te sostuviera mientras te besaba no era Santana, era tu esposa. La que estas a punto de perder, o la que ya perdiste (no quieres pensar así, porque quieres creer que aún hay esperanza de que te perdone, de que si, te grite, de que te pida tiempo pero de que al final siga siendo tan tuya como lo eres tú de ella)

Culpa, hay más culpa… mientras ella estaba sabrá dios donde, quebrándose, tú estabas experimentando tu primer beso con la que creíste era el amor de tu vida. Ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta que ella ya no estaba en la fiesta desde hacía horas, estabas tan metida, tan concentrada en Santana López que te olvidaste que alguien estaba esperando por ti, alguien estaba esperando a que la abrazaras, que la besaras, que la presentaras como tu mujer, que la amaras.

Desde el inicio el beso no se sintió correcto, desde el principio de los coqueteos nada se sentía bien… no era ella a la que deberías besar, o tocar, o decir palabras algo subidas de tono… no era ella, y esa maldita parte te obligo a quedarte aunque deseabas ser tú la que estuviera con Rachel y no Puck… la que debió haber bailando con tu esposa debías ser tú, no él.

No dormiste con la esperanza de que ella regresara a casa, no dormiste porque estuviste llorando toda la noche, no dormiste porque sentías escalofríos recorrer tu cuerpo, no dormiste porque necesitabas estar cerca de ella, en la misma habitación, en la misma cama. No dormiste de miedo, terror a que ella entrara y tu estuvieras tan dormida que no la sintieras irse, abandonarte a mitad de la noche sin poderle explicar, sin poderle decir que la amas, sin poderle decir perdón, sin poderle decir adiós.

Escuchas unos golpes en la puerta, te apresuras a abrir antes de que tu esposa cambie de parecer y se marche, porque sabes que es ella, ese toque tan singular de ella no puedes olvidarlo jamás.

-hey- te dice, pero no es ella, no es tu esposa. Puede ser su cuerpo pero la calidez de este ya no se siente, más bien desprende un frio que te hace temblar.

Se adentra en el departamento y se mete a la cocina a tomar agua, tú la sigues con paso calculado.

-¿Dónde estuviste?- le preguntas histéricamente cuando amabas se sientan frente a frente en la barra de la cocina.

-me sentí con ganas de caminar a media noche, ya sabes despejarme un poco y no cometer una locura- te sonríe y vuelves a temblar, porque esa sonrisa no es la cálida, ni siquiera habías conocido ese tipo de gesto, al menos no en ella.

-no… no me di cuenta a qué hora te marchaste. Puck fue el que me encontró y me dijo- tiemblas, no sabes porque pero lo haces.

-supongo que eso sucede cuando estamos tan ocupados con cosas más importantes que las insignificantes pasan a ser imperceptibles- vuelve a sonreír.

-Rachel yo quiero… necesito explicarte… necesito que me escuches-

-Claro señorita Fabray pero ¿podrías darme unos minutos? tengo que bañarme, cambiarme y quitarme estos tacones que me están matando-

-oh! Está bien-

No te contesta nada más, se marcha de ese lugar, puedes escuchar la puerta cerrarse con seguro tras de ella. Por unos minutos no escuchas más que el closet y los cajones de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse. Otros minutos más y escuchas la regadera.

Estas temblando de miedo, con la mujer con la que vas a hablar, a la que le vas a explicar y esperar que te comprenda, que te perdone, no es la mujer comprensiva que conociste, ni la mujer cariñosa, ni la tranquila, ni la que piensa con la mente en frio. No, es un fantasma oscuro que probablemente te gritara, pero estaba bien, al menos te escuchara, al menos te está dando la oportunidad de hablar.

No sabes en que momento ella ya está frente a ti, de nuevo sentada en la barra, igual de fría que antes o quizás más. No vas a llorar, al menos aun no, porque no puedes llorar cuando tú no eres a la que lastimaron.

-Rachel… -comienzas a decir pero no puedes terminar.

-Fabray no puedo escucharte, creí que podría oír lo que tienes que decir pero la verdad no puedo. Necesito que escuches con atención, porque esta será la última vez que tu yo crucemos palabra alguna- te sorprendes y lo haces saber con un suspiro, esto no era lo que querías, esto no era lo que tenías planeado, esto no es… no puede ser verdad, que alguien te despierte de esta pesadilla, no, no, no ¡NO! –te pedí, te rogué que me dijeras la verdad, que si me habías mentido, no importaba como, me lo contaras y yo… yo te hubiera perdonado, te lo juro que si me hubieras dicho lo de Santana, lo de Puck yo te hubiera perdona, me habría costado, pero al final lo hubiera hecho, porque yo te amaba, y cuando amas perdonas sin importar que. Pero no, la señorita Fabray pensó que podría ¿Qué? Seguir casada conmigo, seguirme engañando, seguir pensando que la estúpida de mí, nunca se enteraría. ¿Alguna vez ibas a contarme? Yo creo que sí, me lo dirías un día antes de botarme ¿verdad Quinn? O quizá el mismo día que planeabas pedirme el divorcio. No te culpo, de verdad no te culpo, así que no tengo nada que perdonarte, porque no fuiste tú la que se equivocó, si, fuiste egoísta porque quisiste olvidar a Santana con una cualquiera, ¿pero no es lo que la humanidad hace, tratar de olvidar el dolor de cualquier manera? Así que no te culpo y como consecuencia no hay nada que perdonar. Ojala me lo hubieras contado cuando te lo pedí, pero te entiendo, creíste que estabas jugando conmigo y te dio miedo mi reacción, lo que también es culpa mía porque no te mostré quien soy yo en realidad, porque si me hubieras conocido de verdad habrías sabido que yo no me hubiera enojado contigo nunca, me habría culpado a mí misma, pero jamás a ti.  
Con todo esto, solo te quiero decir que no hay nada que perdonar que la culpable soy yo- y te sonríe, como si esto no le doliera, como si nada pudiera tocarla más –significa que tú y yo no estábamos destinadas a estar juntas, significa que _yo_ forje una relación que no debía ser, _yo _fui, como Puck dijo, la estúpida, la patética, la ilusa que creyó podría tener el final de un cuento de hadas, ya sabes el caballero casándose con la princesa y viviendo felices por siempre- suelta una risa tan falsa –yo creí que mi ídolo, se podía enamorar de mí, de la idiota de mí. Me ilusione tanto que no vi las luces rojas de advertencia, como las inseguridades que tenías pero realmente no eran inseguridades, llorabas por culpa, porque yo te decía que eras la mejor mujer del mundo, y poco a poco, te entro la culpa de lo que estabas haciendo de las mentiras que me estabas diciendo, de la mentira que me estabas haciendo vivir.  
Necesitamos separarnos lo antes posible Quinn, necesitamos estar alejadas la una de la otra lo más posible, para ya no lastimarnos más, tú no puedes vivir en culpa y yo no puedo vivir en el dolor del engaño-

Lloras con todo lo que tienes porque no puedes creer que ella se está culpando por lo que hiciste _Tú_. Porque te está diciendo que te perdona, que no te culpa… Lloras porque dijo que te _amaba_._ Ya no lo hace._

No puedes creer que sea ella la que te está consolando, no puedes creerlo y aun así te sientes a salvo, como si aún hubiera esperanza. Pero se rompen las esperanzas, porque estas en sus brazos pero ella no está intentando consolarte.

-¡abrázame!- le dices en un tono entre mandato y suplica

-lo estoy haciendo- te responde, como si ella no entendiera porque tu histeria.

-no lo haces, solo tienes tus brazos a mi alrededor pero no me estas abrazando, no como solías hacerlo- lloras, porque no sabes cómo es que todo duele, pero es un dolor que no soportas, solo quieres alivio y crees que con su brazos protegiéndote como siempre podrás aliviar la soledad y el vacío.

-lo siento, Rachel perdóname- le ruegas, porque la necesitas, porque si no te responde con esta última escena literalmente te matara.

Escondes tu cara en su cuello, nunca se lo dijiste pero en ese lugar encontraste alivio a cualquier dolor, encontraste respuesta a cualquier pregunta, encontraste tu muerte y tu resurrección. Su aromas y la suavidad de su piel te daban algo, que no sabes cómo llamarlo, que te hacia feliz, te completaba, sanaba cosas que no creíste jamás poder curar.

Y con este acto quieres encontrar la misma reacción que había cuando lo hacías, la misma conexión que has compartido con ella desde que la conociste. Y estas tan aterrada de perderla, de haber hecho lo imperdonable y perderla en el nunca jamás. Sin embargo, lo sabes, ella te abrió las puertas de todo su ser y tú, tu cerraste esa puerta en su cara, arruinando la oportunidad de que se abra nuevamente.

-por favor, sostenme- es lo último, tu voz se quiebra impidiéndote hablar más, lo único que puedes hacer es aferrarte a ella, no puedes dejarla ir, no puedes permitirle que salga de tu vida y no vuelva…. Que no puedas mirarla nuevamente cuando se despierta, que no puedas sentirla, que no puedas sentir su amor…. Que ella no pueda sentir el amor que sientes, la necesidad, el anhelo, el deseo, la pasión que te inspira su sola presencia.

Imaginas que el dolor que sientes, la necesidad de que ella se quede no es ni la mínima parte de lo que ella debe estar sintiendo.

Y te aferras más, queriéndote fundir en ella y poder aliviar el dolor, porque si lo alivias ella se quedara y tu podrás curar tus heridas también. Porque con ella a tu lado te sientes invencible. Pero resulta que a pesar de estar cuerpo a cuerpo un universo las separa, como si tu fueras el sol y ella un planeta, hay atracción pero no hay cercanía, hay un espacio negro entre las dos. Y _tú _colocaste ese espacio.

Y ella te está soltando, el poco agarre en el que te tenía se está desprendiendo, la estás perdiendo, ya no solo hay espacio emocional sino físico también. Ella retrocede unos pasos, sus manos toman las tuyas y las desprenden de su camisa. Y tratas de volver a aferrarte a ella pero ya hay más distancia, no puedes detenerla. Ella es como un globo de helio, una vez que lo sueltas solo puedes ver como sube y sube sin que tú puedas detenerlo.

-no nos hagamos más daño Quinn, es obvio que yo no soy lo que tú necesitas y tú no eres lo que yo creí-

-¡NO, no no no, tu eres lo que yo quiero, lo que necesito… por favor, por favor- tú no eres de las que ruegan, pero esta ocasión lo amerita. Lo tenías todo, y ahora estas sintiendo que es perderlo. Que es perderte y quedarte vacía. La necesitas, la necesitas y no hay voz de razón que te impida rogar por lo que quieres.

Y ella solo te da la espalda, estas apunto de irse y probablemente para siempre, para no volver y no sabes que más hacer. La ves dar pasos y con ello sabes que se está alejando física y emocionalmente de ti…

-Racel yo te amo- es lo último, definitivamente lo último. El único sentimiento que puede vencer a algo peor que el odio: la indiferencia. Porque no quieres que ella te olvide, no quieres convertirte en un recuerdo que pronto se olvidara. Porque ella no será un recuerdo, sino un fantasma que te acaricia en la soledad y te abandona con la luz del día, pero solo para invadir tus sentidos y dejándote con la sensación de querer más, de necesitar lo que ella te brindo durante estos meses.

La palabra tiene su impacto porque ella se gira para verte nuevamente, su cara llena de lágrimas que no pretenden detenerse. Sus ojos llenos de emociones que no pensaste verías jamás, porque esta mujer frente a ti, es _tu_ esposa, la que conociste, la que amas pero esta tan llena de dolor, tan llena de oscuridad y su mirada tan vacía, sin esperanza.

Lo único que quieres es tenerla entre tus brazos y protegerla de todo ese mal pero eres tú la causante de ello. ¿Cómo puedes si quiera pensar en que te perdone? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta que solo deseas que se quede sin importarte cuando daño le haces?

Tu egoísmo te llevo aquí, por una vez en tu vida deja de pensar en ti y piensa en ella.

Tu cara mira al suelo, tus lágrimas caen y no pretendes detenerlas. Te estás dando por vencida, completa y ulteramente por vencida.

No la mereces, pero la quieres a tu lado, la necesitas a tu lado.

Sus pisadas cambian de dirección y crees que ella también ha cambiado, pero no…. Sus pisadas se pierden en la habitación que compartían… para volver y perderse en el sonido de la puerta principal azotándose.

Por primera vez experimentas emociones de las que habías escuchado hablar pero jamás las habías conocido con tu propia piel: un corazón roto, la falta de aire, la falta de vida, vacío, abandono, y la muerte en vida.

* * *

**A/U: so, por la cantidad de RW del capítulo anterior he actualizado pronto, muchas gracias por ellos.  
Capitulo siguiente es otro POV de Quinn **

**Un adelanto, ya que no actualizare en algún tiempo, mis exámenes son primero perdón. **

"¿Estás loca?" Ese es el mensaje más importante que has recibido en todo este caos, sabes de quien viene aun a pesar de que es un número desconocido.

"¿loca por qué? Dije la verdad, nadie quien diga la verdad puede estar loco. Nadie quien ame con todo lo que yo amo puede estar loco. Loca estaría si no lucho por ti, y es lo que hice durante siete meses, estuve loca y muerta, pero no más linda, no más"

"Ya es tarde Quinn, no lo compliques más"

"prometo no complicarlo más, pretendo hacer las cosas bien esta vez. Solo déjame intentarlo, solo déjame lograrlo, solo déjame amarte como no lo hice antes"

Y no recibes respuesta pero quien calla otorga ¿verdad?

**A/U ¿Qué caos hizo Quinn? Véalo en el siguiente capítulo llamado STOP THE WORLD**


	13. Stop the World

**N/A: **Con la mención de personajes o ideas en este capítulo no pretendo ofender a nadie, el mundo que imagino vive mi Quinn y mi Rachel es totalmente noncanon o universo alterno.  
Buffy: the vampire slayer, twilight y sus actores, The host no son míos ni gano nada en mencionarlos. Y Haydeé the vampire hunter es una historia mía…

* * *

**Capitulo doce: **Stop the World

Estas tan muerta que las ganas de vivir, la energía que tu cuerpo tenia para hacer movimientos se ha evaporado como agua en el desierto; las cosas que haces no tienen sentido, es como si hicieras todo para llegar a un final vano. Lo peor es que nada es suficiente y sinceramente no te importa nada.

Si mañana se terminara tu vida no importaría. Borra eso. Importaría pues es lo que quieres ¿no? Con ese deseo te vas a la cama antes de dormir, con el de no despertar, y despiertas con la decepción de que sigues vida, sigues respirando aunque no ya no quieras.

Tu dios, esta tan olvidado por ti que ni siquiera te queda esperanza. Han pasado tantos días, y con cada uno esa fe se murió tan lentamente que sufriste su perdida en cada segundo.

Ya tuviste ese momento infantil en el que deseas que todo sea un sueño; también ese deseo de tener una máquina del tiempo y golpear a tu "yo pasado" antes de que cometa la infamia que como resultado te llevo a un lugar peor que el infierno.

La etapa de la ira también es pasado, la ira contra Puck, contra ti, contra el mundo… aunque ninguno te hizo tan furiosa más que tú misma, porque el hombre no hizo nada malo, solo decir la verdad (lo que tú no pudiste) ¿y el mundo? Pues ese no tiene la culpa de lo estúpida e inmadura que eres.

La depresión también es una emoción pasada, lloraste todas las lágrimas que tenías (de verdad, ya no hay mas). Te quedaste en cama durante días, sin comer, sin hacer movimiento más que llorar y abrazar la esencia que aún quedaba en la almohada de tu cama. _Tu cama. Oh soledad gracias por acompañarme._

Y llegaste, no sabes a que llegaste… algunos dirían que a una etapa de indiferencia pero la verdad es que ¡no hay nada!... no hay alegría, no hay tristeza…. No es que ya no te importe _tu esposa_ (es lo único que te interesa) pero ya perdiste la esperanza de que siga con ese título que te has quedado completamente vacía.

¿Estás en el infierno? Solo hay dolor y culpa… ¿y no dijo Dante que en la puerta del infierno había una inscripción donde decía "antes de entrar abandone toda esperanza"? Estás en tu propio infierno y cada segundo que pasa es peor.

Ella está bien, al menos es lo que te dijo Jane, Allison, Victoria, Violeta cada vez que hablas con ellas y eso es cada segundo día.

Rachel volvió a la escuela, Jane dice que es lo único que hace, estudiar como si no hubiera un mañana. No sale a fiestas, ni a las comidas en familia que tenían antes, ella no hace más que ocultarse en libros.

Y es cuando vuelve la culpa, porque fuiste tú quien la quebró. Cuando la conociste pudiste ver en sus ojos la poca esperanza que quedaba, pudiste notar la necesidad de ser feliz, el deseo de encontrar a alguien que la hiciera sentir protegida y amada. Esos ojos cafés oscuro reflejaban lo que veías en el espejo antes de conocerla.

Y lo que reflejan ahora.

Sin embargo hay esperanza en todo esto, tu esposa no le ha dicho a nadie porque se separaron, así como que aún no ha pedido el divorcio.

Si ella no se quiere divorciar significa que ella aun te ama ¿no? Significa que aún hay esperanza en que vuelvan a ser aquellas de hace tres semanas.

Tú, tú te has dedicado a tu trabajo esencialmente, no hablas con nadie excepto Jane y Allison, tu familia y amigos han pasado a una lejanía total. No quieres que ellos se den cuenta de la clase de mierda de persona que eres, porque ellos trataran de sacarte de tu error, dirán que eres perfecta y tú sabes que no lo eres.

Santana, tu mejor amiga, "tu primer amor" ni siquiera sabes dónde está. Tres días después de que Rachel se fue, ella vino a hablar contigo, te dijo que ese beso fue un error, que ella estaba muy feliz con Finn y que a ti solo te ve como una amiga.

A lo que le respondiste que fue el error más grande y estúpido que has cometido, que si claro, alguna vez deseaste tener con ella algo más que amistad, pero que no mas, no más a partir de hace meses, y que el beso ese, con el que creíste encontrar respuestas a tu confusión te llevo a que _tu esposa_ te dejara. Claro que sabes que no fue eso, que fueron tus mentiras, pero ¿Qué cree Santana López, que el mundo gira en torno a ella, que un beso te movería el mundo? Ok te lo movió pero de forma negativa pero ¡vamos!

Entonces se queda estática, no dijo nada pero se marchó y es lo que querías desde un principio: que se fuera de tu vida, de tu mente, de tu corazón.

No hay nadie que sepa de tu historia, no hay nadie que entienda por lo que estás pasando, excepto Puck que te encontró en un mar de lágrimas una vez, al que le dijiste que por su culpa tu mujer te había abandonado.

Después le pediste perdón diciéndole que la única culpable eras tú, a lo que él solo te abrazo y te consoló.

Y ahora que se acabó la grabación de la película solo queda algo por hacer.

* * *

-Bienvenidos al show de Arthur, con ustedes la señorita Fabray o ¿debería decir la señorita Haydeé: the vampire hunter? ¿Por qué no se si lo sepan? Pero Quinn, una de las diez mujeres más sexys del mundo, es la nueva sensación de la era.  
Dime Quinn, ¿Qué se siente tener 28 años y haber roto toda expectativa? Mejor aún, cuéntanos cómo se siente haber vencido a Titanic, Avatar, Twilight y the hunger games en audiencia. Nadie se lo esperaba, venciste a The Host de nuestra querida Stephanie Meyer-

"hora de hacer lo que haces para vivir, y lo único que te sale perfectamente"

-gracias por invitarme a tu show. La verdad es que no me lo esperaba, no creí que la película fuera así de exitosa, desde que leí el dialogo me dije: Quinn esta será una muy buena película. Pero nada me preparo para la realidad.  
Esta cinta tenía muchas cosas en contra, Twilight fue la sensación sobre vampiros, todo estuvimos enamoradas del vampiro que brillaba a la luz del sol y que tenía un cabello perfecto, o del hombre lobo que era tu mejor amigo y tenían un cuerpo de tentación. Todas queríamos ser Bella Swan.  
Sin embargo, había otro tipo de espectador que creía Haydeé the vampire Hunter sería similar a Buffy the Vampire Slayer y fue todo un reto para los escritores para no hacerlo similar. Y este fue el reto más grande para mi sobre la actuación, debería hacerles creer a todos los Twilighters que los vampiros eran malos, así como a los fanáticos de Buffy debería hacerles ver los problemas que se presentan cuando hay más de dos cazadores cuando solo debería ir uno-

-Quinn, ahora que hablas sobre Buffy, hubo muchas críticas sobre tu personaje siendo rubia como Buffy, o la tensión, que realmente no sé de qué tipo, entre Buffy y Faith ambas Slayers, y tu personaje Haydeé y Devonne ambas cazadoras. La única diferencia fue que Haydeé era la cazadora oscura con un pasado lleno de odio y dolor, mientras Devonne era la cazadora que lo tenía todo-

-fueron similitudes no planeadas. Hubo otra diferencia entre Buffy y Haydeé. Mi personaje no tuvo un posible amor en un vampiro, o un humano trabajando para el gobierno, o Spike?... la película se trata del poder que puede a llegar a tener una mujer, y la muestra de que no es necesario un hombre para hacerte feliz, o completarte o darte algo de aventura. Se trató exclusivamente de una mujer que tenía que luchar contra su pasado, además de tener que luchar de la mano de su rival-

-ese es otro problema, algunos espectadores creen que es una película totalmente lesbiana, sin ningún actor que interpretara un posible romance, y tu relación con Devonne dejo muchos pensamientos-

-eso era lo que temía cuando leí el libreto, que algunos creyeran que a falta de un romance entre un hombre y una mujer su primer pensamiento fuera que era un Femslash y que no notaran la independencia de las mujeres que quisieron poner los escritores-

-no puedes culparlos Quinn, la escritora Andrea David esta fuera abiertamente del closet, y bueno tu carrera a partir de Glee ha estado rodeada de la idea de que eres lesbiana y que tu tenías una relación con Santana López-

-Primero, no por ser una mujer lesbiana tiene que escribir solo sobre lesbianismo, puede escribir sobre un romance heterosexual. Así como un autor heterosexual puede escribir sobre un romance homosexual, eso es un prejuicio que debería ir desapareciendo, estamos en un siglo lleno de tecnología pero no parecemos avanzar.  
Segundo, Santana ha dado conferencias sobre este tema, nunca, realmente nunca tuvimos una relación más allá de la amistad y lo profesional-

-¿y qué hay de ti, Quinn? En todo tu discurso no has negado ser lesbiana, de hecho se rumora que el año pasado te casaste con una mujer, con la que viviste por tres meses y medio en México, de la cual no se sabe nada… otro rumor más que dice que te aburrió y la dejaste a su suerte-

Y es cuando sientes la ira y la oscuridad apoderarse de ti. Quieres matar a este sujeto, romper cada hueso de su cuerpo, dejarlo desangrando. Uggg tu representante tenía toda la razón, aceptar la entrevista con este sujeto era una mala idea, sobre todo porque el hombre se caracteriza de sacar a la luz cualquier cosa por tener una reacción.

"Maldito, hijo de puta, con ella no te metas"

-¿y que si fuera verdad? ¿El mundo me daría la espalda? ¿Me demostrarían que aun somos cavernarios que no piensan? ¿Qué ni siquiera podemos pasar de nuestros perjuicios para vivir en sociedad? ¿Qué nos seguimos metiendo en asuntos que no nos incluyen y ni nos perjudican? ¿Por qué para que sigan y sigan con el tema de mi sexualidad es lo que me está demostrando? No se habla de mi carrera, sino de la supuesta relación con Santana López o de si me case o no en las Vegas. ¿Solo eso soy? No una actriz, sino una posible lesbiana. No un ser humano que se enamora, sino una mujer que se enamora de otra y que ante la sociedad eso está mal. ¿Qué hay de interesante en eso?-

-no eres la única Quinn, le paso a Britney Spears, Rihanna, Kristen Stewart, Ricky Martin etc etc….

-¿y por qué les paso a ellos me tiene que pasar a mi u otro que este en la industria del espectáculo? ¿Creen que no somos humanos que dicen: "hey hay que hacer sentir a este menor que mierda para que vea que somos iguales" PUES NOTA ROJA, somos iguales, USTEDES necesitan privacidad, nosotros también. Pero la culpa de todo esto no son ellos con su curiosidad de saber que pasa en nuestras vidas privadas, o nosotros que mantenemos secretos, es la culpa de entrevistadores, reporteros que hacen lo que sea para ganar dinero… es culpa de gente como tú, por la que tratamos de evitar entrevistas o fotos a plena calle. ¡Dios! A veces no quiero salir de mi departamento por temor a ustedes, porque diga lo que diga ustedes la sacaran al aire de la forma que les convenga.  
Y si tanto quiere el maldito mundo saber de mi sexualidad, pues vamos. No soy lesbiana, porque las parejas heterosexuales que sostuve para mi fueron importantes y verdaderas, ame a mis parejas y las dese de manera sexual, así que no puedo ser lesbiana. Santana López y yo jamás tuvimos nada, absoluta y totalmente nada, no voy a negar y decir que no me parecía atractiva y que en algún momento de mi vida desee estar con ella de otra manera más que amistad, pero no sucedió nada. Sobre si me case, bueno ahí le pegaste al gordo, porque cuando hablaste de _mi esposa_ como si fuera no sé qué, realmente pegaste bajo y bueno tuviste lo que querías ¿no? Así que sí, me case con la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa de todo el mundo y del que sigue; lamentablemente cometí el error más imperdonable del mundo y me dejo,_ oíste, _me dejo.  
Así que un consejo, si amas di que amas, muestra que amas. Si te dicen que le cuentes todo sobre ti, te pide que las mentiras salgan, ¡Hazlo! Y si alguien a quien amas, te pide que le prometas la luna, no seas imbécil, bájale la luna, las estrellas y toda la constelación… ha_z_le ver que para siempre no es una promesa rota.  
Y si mi linda _esposa _sé que estás viendo este programa, me prometiste ver cualquier cosa donde _yo_ apareciera, y sé que tu si cumples tus promesas no como yo. Pero démosle las gracias a este insensible porque me dio la valentía para hacer lo imposible para recuperarte, no es que no lo hubiera planeado antes pero ya sabes, yo soy más sutil, ahora no. Será un ataque directo, prepárate honey.  
¿Hey ahora estas feliz Arthur? Posiblemente jamás vuelva a trabajar en el espectáculo, ya sabes que a los productores no les gustamos los actores que han salido del closet, y bueno, si estar casada con una mujer y haberlo gritado a los cinco vientos no me ha sacado del closet, no sé qué lo hará. Así que siente orgulloso, tu show será el último que Quinn Fabray pise-

Y haces tú salida como una diva, como una ex diva a la que acaban de despedir.

Mientras tomas un avión a México, has desviado todas las llamas que te han hecho, no llevas ni dos horas que saliste de la maldita entrevista y ya te están bombardeando, lo bueno es que los paparazis no sabes que vas a tomar un vuelo porque ya estarían aquí.

"¿Estás loca?" Ese es el mensaje más importante que has recibido en todo este caos, sabes de quien viene aun a pesar de que es un número desconocido.

"¿loca por qué? Dije la verdad, nadie quien diga la verdad puede estar loco. Nadie quien ame con todo lo que yo amo puede estar loco. Loca estaría si no lucho por ti, y es lo que hice durante siete meses, estuve loca y muerta, pero no más linda, no más"

"Ya es tarde Quinn, no lo compliques más"

"prometo no complicarlo más, pretendo hacer las cosas bien esta vez. Solo déjame intentarlo, solo déjame lograrlo, solo déjame amarte como no lo hice antes"

Y no recibes respuesta pero quien calla otorga ¿verdad?

No podemos detener que el mundo gire ni si quiera podemos detener a una mujer enamorada, entonces para que intentarlo.

* * *

Capitulo siguiente: **Capitulo trece: **Inside Out, Britney tenía toda la razón….

-Fabray esto no puede esperar a mañana, no sé qué mierda paso entre tú y Rachel, no sé si quiero saber o si debería saber…. La única mierda que se, es que después de tu discursito en el show de Arthur, tu esposa decidió que hoy sería el perfecto día para aceptar la invitación de Casandra- La voz de Jane te mete en un estado de shock, donde tu mente esta en blanco, donde sientes que tu cuerpo tiembla tanto que los movimientos de tus dedos, de tan fuertes que son, están moviendo el sofá donde te recargaste.

…**.**

Escuchas un golpe en la puerta, sabes que es ella, incluso el tiempo no te puede hacer olvidar como se escucha su singular toque. Y sabes a lo que viene, no por sus cosas, esas le interesa muy poco, pero tu como ella, necesitan volver a verse después de tanto tiempo. Incluso, si esta vez puede que sea un adiós definitivo, porque al seducirla y hacerle perder su cita, puede llegar a ese final.

…

Tus labios son ferozmente devorados por los de ella, sus manos tocan todo tu cuerpo pero pasan la mayor parte en tus piernas cerca de tus glúteos, aprisionando tu piel en sus puños.

Estas cerca, dios que sino estas cerca. No puedes creer que aún no te ha tocado por más de 3 minutos y estas tan cerca del clímax.

Tus ojos se nublan, tu respiración se hace rápida. Tus manos se aferran de su cabello, envolviendo su cabeza. Tus labios se despegan de los de ella, sus labios de inmediato se cuelan a tu cuello.

**Hasta la próxima… **


End file.
